Bratz:Senior Year At Stiles High
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: I'm re-doing this story, starting with Chapter six. This story ended way too early.
1. Last Day Of Summer

**Bratz: Senior Year At Stiles High**

**Chapter 1: Last Day Of Summer**

"Okay, okay," Sasha said as she and the girls walked through the mall. "What about Hot Topics?" The girls were walking through the mall, filling up their Back To School Wardrobe. It had been two weeks since their fifth tour, The Bratitude Tour, had ended. They were happy that it was over. "So," Cloe said. "Has anyone seen Koby since we've been back?" "I have," Jade said. "Him, his mom, and his dad came to my mom's business party, only because my mom and his mom work together." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Did you talk to him?" "No," Jade said. "I didn't have anything to say to him." The girls kept on walking until Cloe stopped, dead in her tracks. "What is it Angel?" Jade asked. "That." Cloe answered pointing to a sign. The girls looked at the sign. It read: _Now Sold Here In dELiAs: dVb by Victoria Beckham_. "Oh my God," Sasha said. "I must have a pair of the dVb Sunglasses." "Look," Yasmin said as she pointed to another sign. "This one says that they also now sell Lauren Conrad's collection." "And Heidi Montag." Jade added. "Now she has some cute clothes," Sasha pointed out. "Her _Heidiwood_ collection is amazing." "Come on," Yasmin said. "What are we waiting for." The girls walked into the store. There was a blond-haired male working at the counter. "Hey ladies." he said. The girls looked up and immediatly recognized him as Bryce, their friend from school. "Hey," Sasha said. "How've you been?" "Good," Bryce answered as he hugged each of the girls. "Worked here all summer, like working here, customers are so nice." "Cool." Cloe said. "But enough about me," Bryce said. "Let's talk about you guys, all over the world on tour all summer." "We're glad to be home." Yasmin said. "And now, we're shopping for clothes for school, and _Heidiwood_, is so looking at me." Jade said. She went over to Heidi Montag's collection of clothes. "We gotta get our shopping on." Cloe said. She and Yasmin went over to Victoria Beckham's collection of clothes. Sasha went over to Lauren Conrad's collection of clothes. They all finally settled on something. Cloe got a pink-n-green camo top and a matching denim jacket and a pair of dVb jeans. Yasmin got a purple t-shirt with _BABYGIRL_ printed on the front in big, bold, black letters and a pair of dVb jeans. Jade got a zebra print sleeve-less top, a black short sleeved hoodie to match, and a pair of jeans. Sasha got a pink t-shirt that had _LC_ printed on the front in big, bold, black letters, and a pair of jeans. The four friends paid for their things and left out of the store. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I have five shopping bags now, I need to sit." "I'm in the mood for an espresso right now," Jade said. "Come on, Java World looks open." The girls walked into Java World to find that it wasn't that crowded. A couple of teens sat in a booth in the corner and there were a few teens sitting in another booth across from them. "Hey girls." said the waitress, Rita. "Hey Miss Rita." the girls said as they hugged her. The girls sat down and sat their shopping bags down by their feet. "I'll let you girls look over the menu." Rita said. She handed the girls a menu and left the table. The girls looked over the menu. "What's Frozen Hot Chocolate?" Sasha asked. "It's actually really good," Jade said. "Fianna let me have a taste when she ordered it from Spyro's Coffee Shop, don't know if it's gonna taste the same, but you can try." "Which is what I'm gonna do." Sasha said as she set her menu down. "I'm getting the Iced Mocha," Yasmin said. "Plenty of whipped cream." "I'm getting the Iced Espresso," Jade said. "That's absolutely amazing." "As for me," Cloe said. "I'm gonna have the Vanilla Cappuccino." Rita came back to the table and asked, "Are my girls ready?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "I'll have the Frozen Hot Chocolate." "And I'll have a Vanilla Cappuccino." Cloe said. "I'll have an Iced Mocha." Yasmin said. "And I'll have an Iced Espresso." Jade said. "Alright," Rita said as she scribbled down the orders on the notepad. "Be right back with your order." She left the table and Jade looked up. She saw Fianna, Meygan, Nevra, Dana, and Mackenzie walking in. When they saw Jade, Fianna said, "Look who it is." "Hi." the girls said. "We're so glad that you guys are back," Nevra said. "It was starting to get a little boring around here." "How was the tour?" Meygan asked. "Fun," Sasha answered. "We had a great time, apart from us kicking Koby out of the tour." "Oh yeah," Mackenzie said. "We heard about that." "Alright girls," Rita said as she sat down the drinks. "Here's your stuff." The girls took their drinks and Yasmin asked, "How much?" "Five seventy-five." Rita answered. Yasmin paid the money and then Rita left the table. "Well," Meygan said. "We gotta finish gettin' our shoppin' on." "See ya at school tomorrow." Dana said. The girls left out and Yasmin said, "Mackenzie looks awesome, better than we do." "Well she did get adopted by that totally like, filthy rich family," Cloe pointed out. "So she's like buying all the very expensive designer clothes now." "Yeah." Sasha said. "So where are we going after this?" Jade asked. "Somewhere to get the big calculator that we need for AP Calculus." "We've got a new teacher teaching Chemistry for the twelfth grade this year," Cloe said. "So no Mr. Del Rio to deal with this year." "Thank God." Sasha said. "People get sick of Mr. Del Rio after a while." Jade said. The girls laughed and finished their drinks. After finishing their drinks and leaving a tip, they left out and went to the nearest Office Max.

"I don't see it Sash." Jade told Sasha in the store. The girls were walking around Office Max, looking for the TI-84 Calculator for their class. "Any luck Yas?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I found like, five of the TI-84's." The girls picked them up and looked at all the buttons and stuff on them. "This is gonna be a compulated calculator." "Come on," Sasha said. "Let's get outta here." The girls paid for the calculators and went out to their cars, which were all parked right besde eachother. They put their things into the trunk, hugged eachother goodbye, and then each went to their own home.

"Notebooks," Yasmin said aloud to herself that night in her room. "Check." She was sorting through all her school supplies and putting the stuff she needed into her purple and green sparkley messenger bag. "Floral print folders," she said as she picked out five of them. "Check." She got all packed up then changed into her PJ's with the frog prince on them. After getting changed, she picked her up guitar. As soon as she picked it up, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said. Her mom came into the room and asked, "Are you done packing up?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Why?" "Just asking," her mom said sitting down beside her on the bed. "I just can't get over the fact that you're gonna be a senior now." "It's not that big of a deal mom," Yasmin said as she sat her guitar down beside her bed. "I'm growin' up I guess." "Yeah," Elena said to her daughter. "And now, it's time to start worrying about those college applications." "On the internet," Yasmin said getting up and going over to her computer desk. "I pulled up a sample college application for Virginia State University and Old Dominion University, either way, I'm not stayin' in California." "Why?" Elena asked. "I don't want to," Yasmin answered. "We can afford going out of the state anyway, you did save up money for my college fund right?" "Of course I did," Elena answered. "Ever since you were a baby." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Now if you don't mind, I wanna get some rest for the first day of school." "Alright," Elena said getting up. "I better go and put Emily to bed anyway, first day of preschool tomorrow, love you." "Love you too." Yasmin said. Elena kissed her daughter's forhead then left out and closed the door behind her. Yasmin snuggled up under the covers and went to sleep.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

"Morning." Yasmin said as she went into the kitchen the next morning. It was now Tuesday and it would be her first day as a senior as Stiles High. "Morning babygirl," her stepdad, Joey, said. "Ready?" "Totally ready." Yasmin answered. Yasmin had talked to the girls on the phone the previous night as soon as they'd all gotten home. They had decided that they would wear their new outfits to school on the first day. Since it was the first day, Yasmin had on her dVb jeans, her purple t-shirt that had _BABYGIRL _printed across the front, and a pair of black high-heel boots. The doorbell rang and Joey got it. He returned to the room with the neighbors. "We thought that the kids could all ride the bus together." George said. "Me, ride a bus," Yasmin said. "I don't ride the bus, you know they have the student parking lot, and that's what I do, I drive my car to school." She got a granola bar off of the counter and ate it. After eating it, she said, "Alright, me and the girls are gonna meet at school so we can walk in together, so, ciao." She got her keys, handbag, and messenger bag. She left out and went off to meet the girls at school.

"There she is." Sasha said as she watched Yasmin park her car and get out. Yasmin got her stuff and walked over to her girls. "Hey girl." Jade said. "Hey." Yasmin said. The girls got into their huddle. "Okay," Cloe said. "It's the first day, we're seniors, what do we do?" "Pick on the juniors." Jade suggested. "No." Yasmin said. "Be the best that we can be." Sasha said. "And blend in." Yasmin said. "Right." Cloe said. The girls put their hands in the middle, lifted them up, and shouted, "BFF's, whoo!" They linked arms and walked into the building. "I'm so glad that we got our lockers already." Sasha said. The girls went to their lockers, which were right beside eachother. They opened them up, took out the stuff that they needed for first and second period, and then put their messenger bags inside. "Let's get our handbags and lets go." Sasha said. The girls shut their locker doors and then went off to class.

"Okay," said the new twelfth grade Chemistry teacher. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mr. Adam Kaligaris, but, to you all it's either Mr. Adam or Mr. Kaligaris." The students nodded. "I can hook him up with my mother," Cloe whispered to Sasha. "He's hot, and she's newly single." Cloe's parents had gotten a divorce because they decided that it wasn't working out too well anymore. "Stop trying to help your mom make a love connection." Sasha whispered back. "Alright," Mr. Kaligaris continued. "Today, I'm gonna hand out a little survey for you all to take, so I can get to know you all better." The students started to realize that Mr. Kaligaris wasn't going to be so boring after all. He was actually gonna be fun. He came around and handed out the surveys. When he was done, he said, "Now, you have fifteen-minutes to do this." He sat back down at his desk. The students filled out the surveys. After fifteen-minutes, they handed them in. "Okay," Mr. Kaligaris said. "I'll look over these later, next, we're gonna stand up and tell each other about ourselves, and to give you a heads up, I already know who Bratz are, matter of fact, Bratz stand up." The girls stood up. "Now introduce yourselves one by one." Mr. Kaligaris said. "Can we do it our way?" Cloe asked. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Mr. Kaligaris said. "Okay," Sasha said. "We'll I'm Sasha, but my friends call me Bunny Boo because I love the hip-hop thang." "I'm Yasmin," Yasmin said. "But my friends call me Pretty Princess, because I rule." "I'm Cloe," Cloe said. "My friends call me Angel because not only do I love sparkley animal prints, but, I'm reallly caring and considerate, and I can get an attitude when you talk bad about me or my friends." "And I'm Jade," Jade said. "But my friends call me Kool Kat, beacuse and very cool and I love cats." "Okay," Mr. Kaligaris said. "It's nice to meet you all in person." The girls smiled and sat down. Everyone else in the class stood up and told who they were. Afterwards, Mr. Kaligaris said, "Okay, now today, since it's just the first day, I'm gonna let you talk to your friends for the rest of the period, tomorrow, we start a little bit of work." "Yes sir." everyone said. "Okay," Cloe said. "Maybe he won't go out with my mom, but, he's not gonna be single for long." "You don't even know if he is single." Sasha said. "One way to find out." Cloe said. "You can't ask him either." Yasmin said. "Forget it then." Cloe said. "Yeah," Jade said. "Forget it, your mom will find someone new, hopefully." "I hope," Cloe said. "Because since she doesn't have anyone else to go shopping with, she wants me to go, and whenever I say ask one of your friends, she says that I act like I don't wanna hang out wiht her." "Well do you?" Yasmin asked. "Who wants to be seen at the mall with their mother?" Cloe asked. "No teenage girl." Jade answered. "Exactly." Cloe said. "You know what," Sasha said. "Our mothers need to have a mother's day out, just them, a day where they don't need to think about their kids or anything, just them being the friends that they are." "I'm glad that you suggested that," Yasmin said. "So this afternoon after we leave school, we can go downtown to the Stilesville Super Spa, and each get a Spa Gift Pack for our mother, they can go to the spa and just relax on Saturday." "Love it." Sasha said. "Great idea." Cloe said. "Never would have thought of it." Jade said. After another fifteen minutes, the dismissal bell rang. "Alright class," Mr. Kaligaris said. "It was good to meet you, and see you all tomorrow." The Bratz Pack picked up their hangbags and their stuff for class. They left on out. "Where to now?" Sasha asked. "Mrs. Reyes got bumped up to here, her class is next." Cloe said. "Awesome." Yasmin said. The girls went off to their Civics and Politics class.

"Okay," Mrs. Reyes said once all the students were settled. "Welcome to Civics and Politics, and I know, that it's gonna seem quite boring, but, if you've had me before, you know that I'm the one to make it fun." The class smiled at their teacher. "Now," Mrs. Reyes continued. "I remember a bunch of you from when I taught ninth grade and eleventh grade, so you all know me." "Right." the students said. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "Now today, we're gonna start off by reading a bit about civics." The glass groaned. "I wasn't done," Mrs. Reyes continued. "I'm gonna let you read with the people at your tables, now I'm done." "Yeah." the class said. They all pulled out their Civics and Politics books and started to read with the people at their table. The girls read the little bit that they were supposed to read. "We're done." Sasha said. Yasmin put her hand up. "Yes girls?" Mrs. Reyes asked when she got to their table. "We read the part that we were supposed to read." Yasmin explained. "Alright baby girls," Mrs. Reyes said. "Then you all can put your books away and talk for the rest of the period." "Okay." the girls said. Mrs. Reyes left the table and Sasha looked around. She looked until she found Dana, Nevra, Fianna, and Meygan's table. "Meygan." she said. Meygan turned and waved. Sasha waved back. Then, she turned around to her friends. "Okay," Yasmin said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, we get the Spa Gift Packs for our mothers, what exactly does that come with?" "Um," Cloe thought. "I think a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, a mud bath, and they can go in the sauna if they want, it'll be paid for." "And how much are they?" Jade asked. "Uh," Cloe thought again. "About sixty dollars per pack." "What." Sasha said. "Hey," Cloe said. "It's covering a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, a mud bath, and a trip to the sauna." "So we get four packs," Jade said. "That's two-hundred and forty dollars." "Plus tax." Cloe said. "Not if we pay for our own," Yasmin said. "That way, only sixty dollars, plus tax." "Either way we gotta pay sales tax." Sasha said. "So it's cleared," Yasmin said. "We each get our mom a Spa Gift Pack." "Totally." the girls said. The girls slapped eachother's palms. Soon, the bell rang. "That's the lunch bell," Mrs. Reyes said. "Leave your stuff here and go ahead, when you get back, get your things and go on to third period." The girls got their handbags and left out for lunch, along with their other classmates.

"I hate the school's food," Yasmin said as she and the girls walked over to a table outside in the lunch courtyard. "It sucks." "Totally." Sasha agreed as she and the girls sat down. "Okay," Cloe said. "Is there gonna be a back to school bash this year?" "No," Jade answered. "Claims that there's not enough money for one." "We can get our fathers to pay." Cloe said. "No," Jade said. "We're not gonna mess with our dads." "Alright then," Cloe said. "So what can we do?" "Just hangout together when our moms go to the spa for their day out." Sasha said. "Exactly." Yasmin said. The girls ate a little bit and talked until lunch was over. After lunch, they went to their last three classes of the day.

"Oh gosh," Cloe moaned as the girls walked out of the building that afternoon. "I thought that Calculus would never end." The girls were walking to their cars now. "Why didn't you go to sleep like Cameron and Dylan did?" Yasmin asked. "Because," Cloe answered. "I don't wanna get in trouble on the first day." "They didn't get in trouble." Sasha pointed out. "Here they come now," Jade said. "With bad looks on their faces." The boys came over to the girls. "Hi baby." Yasmin said to Cameron. The couple shared a kiss then Dylan said, "Man, Calculus is so boring." "You're right Dylan," Sasha said. "But we have to take it." "Funny." Dylan said. "Hey you guys." Koby said. "Hey Koby." the girls said glumly. "Well," Sasha said. "We gotta go, gotta get to the spa and get this stuff before it closes, see you guys tomorrow." "Bye." the boys said. The girls waved and then got into their cars and went downtown.

"Hopefully," Sasha said as the girls linked arms and started walking toward the entrance to the spa. "Crystal's working today." Yasmin opened the door and her and the girls walked inside. They went up to the desk. A middle-aged woman turned around. She was the Bratz's friend, Crystal. "Hi Crystal." the girls said. "Hi girls," Crystal said. "How was the tour?" "Amazing," Jade answered. "We got to places that we had never been too." "That's good," Crystal said. "Now what can I do for you?" "We each need a gift pack," Sasha explained. "But not for us, for our mothers." "Oh," Crystal said. "Well, here you go, sixy bucks from each of you." "Okay," Cloe said. "No tax?" "No." Crystal answered. The girls each gave Crystal sixty dollars. They got the certificates and put them in their bags. "Thanks." they said. "Welcome," Crystal said. "Bye." "Bye." the girls said. They left the mall and all went home.

"I'm home." Yasmin announced once she got in the house. She went into the living room and saw her parents talking to the neighbors. When her stepdad, Joey, looked up, he said, "Hey sweetie, how was the first day?" "Great," Yasmin answered. "We had loads of fun." "Where were you?" Elena asked her daughter. "We went to the spa to get something." Yasmin answered. She pulled out the gift certificate and gave it to her mom. "For me?" Elena asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "See today during lunch, me and the gang decided that it would be a good idea for all our moms to get together and have a Moms Day Out at the spa, so we each got one for our mom." "Oh sweetheart," Elena said hugging her daughter. "That's so sweet, thank you, what does it cover?" "It covers a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, a mud bath, and a trip to the sauna." Yasmin answered. "Thank you," Elena said hugging her again. "Let me go and call Sarah." Sarah was Cloe's mom, who was the fun mom. Elena got up and went into the kitchen. "That must have cost you a bunch." Joey said. "No," Yasmin said. "Only sixy bucks." Joey nodded and asked, "Any homework sport?" "No sir," Yasmin answered. "Now I'm going up, later." "Bye kid." Joey said. Yasmin went upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Oh my gosh," she said as she lay back on her bed. "My first official day as a senior, I love it." She pulled out her journal. She opened it up and wrote for a while.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. The Weekend Is Here

**Chapter 3: The Weekend Is Here**

**Friday Afternoon**

"The weekend is here." Yasmin said as she and the girls walked out of Stiles High School that Friday afternoon. "You have to admit though," Sasha said. "This was a great first week of school, it was a lotta fun, except for calculus." "Well," Cloe said. "Calculus is supposed to be boring." "And no homework on Friday is the best," Jade added. "That's the best." "And, and," Sasha said. "Tomorrow, our moms are going to the spa together, so we can all hang out at my house and have fun in the pool." "Awesome." Cloe said. The girls gave eachother a high-five and then went on home.

"I'm home," Jade said as she walked into the house. "Where's everyone?" "We're in the kitchen." Julie said to her daughter. Jade went into the kitchen and what she saw was about to make her faint. She saw Derrick, the guy she'd met while she was on tour, standing there with his mom. "Derrick." she said. "Jade." he said. The two shared a hug and Kevin, Jade's dad, said, "I'm confused." "This is the girl I met on tour, Jade." Derrick said. "We met in Boston." Jade said. "Well," said Kim, Derrick's mom. "I didn't know that they knew eachother." "Neither did we." Jade's parents said. "Well," Jade said. "Gotta go and call the girls, we're planning our girls day for tomorrow, see ya." She went upstairs and shut the door. She dialed Sasha's number. "Hello?" Sasha answered a few seconds later. "Sash," Jade said. "Derrick's here." "Oh for real," Sasha said. "Wait, you mean here in Stilesville?" "No and yes," Jade answered. "I do mean here in my house." "What." Sasha said. "Yeah," Jade said. "I don't know what to say to him." "Did you already say hi?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "What now?" "Just talk to him, about how the trip was to here." Sasha answered. "Okay," Jade said. "Thanks Bunny Boo, bye." "Bye Kool Kat." Sasha said. Jade hung up the phone and went back downstairs. "There you are." Derrick said. "Yeah," Jade said with a smile. "Just had to call one of my friends." "So," Derrick said. "I was wondering if we could maybe go and grab some coffee or something together one day." "Maybe," Jade said. "I better show you around the city first, and maybe on Monday I can show you around school." "No wait," Derrick said. "I'm going to Rockwater High, not Stiles." "What!" Jade exclaimed. "Yeah." Derrick said. "That's Stiles High's rival school," Jade said. "You gotta be a Stiles Tiger, not a Monkey, a tiger." "So are you gonna get mad at me because I'm going to Rockwater?" Derrick asked. Jade thought for a second. She thought about the fact that Yasmin, a Stiles Tiger, was friends with Natalie, a Rockwater Shark. "No," she finally answered. "Never mind." "See," Derrick said. "We can still be friends." "Yeah." Jade said. She hugged him. "Derrick," Kim said. "Come on, we gotta go and finish unpacking." "Okay." Derrick said. He hugged Jade one more time and then left with his mom. Jade went up to her room and shut the door. She turned on her iPod and soon after, fell asleep.

**Saturday Morning**

_"Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me." _went Jade's iPod the next morning. Jade awoke and saw her iPod in her hand. She took the earphones out of her ear, turned off her iPod, and went and showered. After a hot shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen, mom on the phone and dad reading the paper. "Morning." she said. "Morning honey." her dad said. Her mom waved. Jade sat down at the table and put her head down. "What's wrong sport?" Kevin asked his daughter. "I don't know," Jade answered. "I just wish that Derrick wasn't going to Rockwater to be a monkey." "You don't wanna be his friend because of that?" Kevin asked. "I didn't say that daddy," Jade said. "Yasmin's friend, Natalie, is a monkey too and her and Yas get along fine, ugh, never mind, you don't understand." She got up and went upstairs. She shut her bedroom door behind her and picked up her guitar. She started strumming M2M's song, Mirror Mirror. _"Why don't I like the girl I see," _she sang. _"The one who's standing right in front of me." _She stopped strumming and put her guitar down. She looked at all her autographed posters of the Spice Girls, M2M, NLT, Janel Parrish, Aaliyah, Gwen Steffani, Hilary Duff, Paramore, and The Cheetah Girls. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Jade said. The door opened and three familiar faces entered the room. They were Jade's best friends, Sasha, Cloe, and Yasmin. "Our moms are downstairs getting ready to jet." Cloe announced. "And we're going to my house to take a dip in the pool," Sasha added. "Mom said that she doesn't care and dad is away on business." "Alright then," Yasmin said. "We better head on back to our houses and get sunscreen, bikinis, and towels." "How about we all just meet at Sasha's house." Jade suggested. "Works for me." Cloe said heading out the door. The girls left and Jade pulled out her Gucci tote bag. She filled it up with two towels, suncreen, sunglasses, magazines, her iPod, and an extra set of clothes. "Bye Jade!" the mothers called up the stairs. "Bye!" Jade shouted back down. "Jade," her dad said. "Are you going anywhere!?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "To Sasha's house!" She went downstairs with her sunglasses on and her keys and tote bag. "I'll be back later." she said. She kissed his cheek then left the house.

"Okay," Sasha said as the girls walked out to the pool later on. "This is the new backyard." The girls looked outside. They saw two regular pools and a hot tub. "You guys remodled why?" Cloe asked as she sat down on the nearest lounge chair. "My parents idea," Sasha said. "They surprised me." The rest of the gang sat down on lounge chairs too. "So," Yasmin said as she put on her sunglasses and applied sunscreen. "What are we to talk about today?" "How much Jade is in love with Derrick." Cloe answered. "Which brings me to my first thing to say," Jade said as she applied sunscreen. "Derrick's not going to Stiles High, he's going to Rockwater." "What!" the gang exclaimed.. "Yeah." Jade said. "Are you serious?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Jade said. "Shocked me too." "You said nothing about that when you called me last night." Sasha said. "Only because he hadn't told me yet," Jade defended. "He didn't tell me until I said that maybe I could show him around Stiles High on Monday." "Do you still wanna be his friend?" Sasha asked. "I'm still thinking about that." Jade said. "I'm friends with a Rockwater Shark," Yasmin pointed out. "Remember, Natalie." "But her mind wasn't warped by the freaks at Rockwater High," Cloe also pointed out. "Derrick's mind might get warped." "There's a strong possibility." Yasmin said as she pulled out her phone that was ringing the ringtone of, 'Headlines(Friendship Never Ends)'. She answered it because it was Natalie. "I don't know," Jade said as she pulled out a magazine. "See because he's the nicest guy ever, and what if he gets made fun of because he's hanging out with a Stiles Tiger." "Natalie doesn't get made fun of." Sasha said. "Only because they know that she's friends with one of the greatest stars in pop music history." Jade said. Sasha rolled her eyes and started flipping through a magazine that she had. "Okay," Yasmin said ending her phone conversation. "Bye." She closed up her phone. "Yas," Cloe said. "How come Natalie doesn't get picked on?" "Huh?" Yasmin asked, all confused. "She doesn't get picked on for hanging on for hanging out with a Stiles Tiger," Sasha said. "Why is that?" "Oh," Yasmin said. "They know that she's friends with me, and everyone knows that if they start picking on her, they won't get a ticket for one of my concerts from her." "See," Jade said. "Kinda similar to what I said." "Okay," Yasmin said, confused still. "Get me up to date." "She doesn't want Derrick to be made fun of because he's hanging out with a Stiles Tiger," Sasha said. "So we explained to her that Natalie doesn't get picked on, and she's like, it's only because she's friends with one of the greatest stars in pop music history." "Okay then." Yasmin said as she pulled out a magazine. "You should just be his friend," Cloe said. "Doesn't matter what school he goes too, so Rockwater and Stiles are like, rival schools, that doesn't stop Yasmin from being friends with Natalie." "Exactly," Yasmin said. "Just be his friend." Jade thought then said, "Okay, not such a bad idea." "See," Yasmin said. "If you just think." Jade rolled her eyes and playfully socked Yasmin in the arm. The girls talked and got into the pool over the next two hours. Afterwards, they all went in the house.

"I wonder how our moms are doing." Jade said as the girls walked into the kitchen after changing clothes. "I do too." Yasmin agreed. "Who wants a cup of frozen yogurt?" Sasha asked. "What kind do you have?" Cloe asked. "Vanilla and Strawberry." Sasha answered. "Vanilla." Cloe said. "Same here." Jade and Yasmin said together. Sasha passed out the frozen yogurt and spoons. The girls then walked into the living room and sat in the floor. "So, what's it gonna be like when we have to go off to college?" Jade asked. "Stressful," Yasmin answered. "Because we won't be able to talk to eachother every single minute of the day, or see eachother." The door opened and Sasha's dad walked in with Sasha's cousin, Lucille. "Hi daddy," Sasha said. "And, hey Lucille." She tried to sound cheery. Yasmin hit her in the leg. "Be convincing Sasha." she said. "Sorry." Sasha said. "Hey pumpkin," Robert said to his daughter. "Hi girls." "Hi Mr. Robert." the gang said. "Okay," Yasmin said as she and the rest of the gang got up. "We're gonna head home, later." "Later." Sasha said. The girls threw their cups away and got their tote bags. Sasha walked her friends to the door. "Bye." the gang said waving. "Bye." Sasha said waving. The rest of the gang got into their cars and went home.

"I'm back," Yasmin said as she walked into the house. "Joey, Emily, hello." No one was there. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. As she entered the living room, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw her cousins and aunt. "Hey Aunt Cathy, hi Kianna and Lindsey." Yasmin said, surprised. "Hey honey." Cathy said hugging her neice. Yasmin also got a hug from her cousins. "Where's Aunt Elena?" Kianna asked. "At the spa with the other girls' moms." "Oh." Lindsey said. "Where's Emily and Joey?" Cathy asked. "I don't know," Yasmin said. "I just got back home from Sasha's." "Oh," Cathy said. "Well, you looked surprised, your mom didn't tell you?" "No." Yasmin said as she turned on the phone and dialed her boyfriend's phone number. She put the phone up to her ear and soon got his cell phone's voicemail. "Hi Cameron," she said. "It's your girlfriend, please call me because I called you earlier and you didn't answer, now I'm worried, I love you, bye." She hung up the phone. The doorbell rang. "So where can we put our stuff?" Kianna asked as she watched Yasmin go to the door. "In the guest room." Yasmin answered. She opened the door and there was Cameron with a dozen roses. "I just called you." Yasmin said with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you," Cameron said. "I turned my phone off because I knew that you would call me and wonder where I was." Yasmin hugged him and took her flowers. "Wanna come in?" she asked. "Sure." Cameron answered. He came into the house and saw Yasmin's relatives. "You guys remember my boyfriend Cameron right?" Yasmin asked. "Of course we do," Cathy answered. "Hi Cameron." "Hi Miss Cathy." Cameron said. "Hi Cameron." Kianna and Lindsey said together. "Hey guys." Cameron said. "Now what's up?" Yasmin asked as she put the roses down. "Nothing," Cameron said. "I need a reason to give my girlfriend a dozen roses." "Well," Yasmin said. "You only do this when you have a special night planned for us." "I do have a special night planned," Cameron said. "How does I'll pick you up around seven sound?" "Sounds good to me." Yasmin said. "Okay," Cameron said. "I'll pick you up around seven." "Cool." Yasmin said. She kissed him softly. "I love you." she said. "Love you too." Cameron said. He waved goodbye to everyone then left. Yasmin smiled and picked up the roses. "Looks like a couple is getting serious." Kianna said. Yasmin just shrugged her shoulders. "So tell us," Cathy said. "Have you two done anything yet?" "No," Yasmin answered. "We're both gonna wait until we're adults, I'm not like you aunt Cathy, losing your virginity at 16." "Who told you that?" Cathy asked. "Mom." Yasmin answered. She walked into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase of water. She sat down on one of the rotating chairs and rested her elbows on the counter. She just sat there and thought about her senior year and the fact that her and Cameron were going in different directions after senior year. She heard the door open and got up. She saw her mom coming in. "Hi mommy." she said. Elena looked up and said, "Hey baby girl." "How was the spa?" Yasmin asked hugging her mother. "Great," Elena said. "You know, this is the first time in three and a half years that me, Michelle, Sarah, and Julie actually spent some quality time together. "That's good." Yasmin said. Elena hugged her sister and neices. "Where's Joey and Emily?" she asked. "They were gone when I came back," Yasmin said. "But guess what, Cameron bought me roses and said that we were going out tonight." "Something special." Elena said as she and Yasmin walked into the kitchen. "How'd you know?" Yasmin asked. "He does that whenever he's taking you out for something special," Elena answered. "And your dad used to do it, before we went started with the problems." Yasmin smiled and hugged her mom. "I'm gonna go upstairs," Yasmin said. "Six hours until he comes to get me and I wanna look good." Elena laughed and watched her daughter go upstairs.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Yasmin's Date

**Chapter 4: Yasmin's Date **

"What a mess." Yasmin said as she looked at all the clothes on her bed. It was a nice and cool Saturday night, or Yasmin and Cameron's date night. There was a knock at the door. "It's open." Yasmin said as she threw her guitar in a pile of clothes in the closet. Her cousin, Lindsey, entered the room. "What?" Yasmin asked. "Nothing," Lindsey said. "Just wondering what you were doing." "Trying to find something to wear for my date." Yasmin said picking up a skirt and placing it in the possibility pile. "So, how long have you and Cameron been together?" Lindsey asked. "Two years." Yasmin answered. "Cool." Lindsey said. Yasmin finally decided on wearing a denim knee-length skirt, a black and white striped tube-top, her black short-sleeved hoodie, and a pair of black high-heel sandals. "I finally got it." Yasmin said as she put all the clothes back in her drawer. "Well," Lindsey said. "I'll go and let you get ready." She left out the room. She showered, came back to her room, and got dressed. "I actually look sexy tonight, sorta." she said aloud to herself as she looked in the mirror. She brushed her hair and put on some lip-gloss. She put on a little mascara and a little eye-shadow. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time then went downstairs with her black purse. When she got down there, her mom said, "Look at my daughter, she looks great." "Thanks mom." Yasmin said. Her mom hugged her and said, "Now where is he taking you?" "It's a surprise," Yasmin said. "So I don't even know." The doorbell rang. Emily opened it and saw Cameron. "Hi Cameron." she said. "Hey sport," Cameron said. "How ya doin'?" "Great," Emily answered. "Come on in." Cameron came in and Emily closed the door. "Mommy," she said. "Cameron's here." Elena got up and said, "Hi Cameron." "Hey Miss Elena." Cameron said. He saw Yasmin and said, "You look great." "Thank you," Yasmin said. "You look good too." Cameron handed her more flowers. "I'm gonna have a garden center in the kitchen before it's all over with." Yasmin said smiling. Her mom took the flowers from her. "Alright," Cameron said. "Ready?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered as she picked up her purse. She linked arms with Cameron and the couple said goodbye. "Home by midnight." her mom said. "I'll have her home." Cameron assured. The two left out the house.

"So, where are we going?" Yasmin asked. She and Cameron were riding in the car. "You'll see." Cameron said as he stopped for a red light. The light changed and Cameron drove on. Soon, he pulled up in front of China Wok. "We're here." he said. Yasmin looked up and saw the sign. "Awesome." she said. The two emerged from the vehicle and walked inside. A waitress at the counter looked up and noticed them. "Hello," she greeted. "Welcome to China Wok, may I help you?" "Yes," Cameron responded. "Table for two, dinner special." The waitress smiled and led Cam and Yas over to a table. The two sat down and the waitress asked, "What would you like for your drinks?" "Fruit Punch please." Yasmin answered. "Pepsi please." Cameron answered. "Okay," the waitress said handing them each a menu. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She left the table and Cameron asked, "What will we eat tonight?" "I'm getting the dinner dish," Yasmin answered. "You know, the shrimp fried rice, beef and broccoli, and two egg rolls." "I'm getting the same." Cameron said with a smile. The waitress came back to the table, sat the drinks down, and asked, "Ready to order?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "The dinner dish for me." "Okay," the waitress said scribbling down the order. "And what about you?" "Same thing." Cameron said. "Okay." the waitress said leaving the table. Cameron placed his hand on top of Yasmin's. Yasmin blushed and asked, "So, what's up?" "Nothing," Cameron answered. "It's just, well, I wanted to take you out because you need a break from thinking about your career." "Do I?" Yasmin asked. Cameron looked at her. "Okay, I do." Yasmin finally agreed. The waitress sat the food down on the table and said, "Now if you need anything else, just call." "Okay." Yasmin and Cameron said. The waitress smiled and left the table. Cameron and Yasmin ate and talked. They shared some laughs as well. At the end of the meal, they left the money for the bill and a tip. They left out and got into the car. "Where to now?" Yasmin asked. "Another surprise," Cameron said. "You'll see." "Okay." Yasmin said. She and Cameron buckled their seatbelts and Cam drove off.

"You can look now." Cameron said about an hour later. Yasmin opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh my God," she said. "You're taking me to the Shelby Gardens." "Of course," Cameron said as he parked in a spot so they could watch the lights. "Most romantic place." "It is," Yasmin agreed. "And the lights are so beautiful." Cameron smiled and kissed Yasmin softly. He parted and said, "I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. She leaned in and they started kissing again. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until they were officially in a make out session. Finally, they parted. "Wow," Cameron said. "That was great." "I know." Yasmin said. The two watched the lights for another two hours. Finally, Cameron looked at the clock and said, "Oh snap, I gotta have you home in an hour." "We better go then." Yasmin said. She and Cam buckled up. Cameron started the engine and drove off.

"I had a great time." Yasmin said as Cameron walked her up to the front door. "I did too," Cameron said. "I'll call you when I get home, and we can have a late night phone conversation." "Yeah." Yasmin said. The couple shared a romantic goodnight kiss and Yasmin opened the door. She and Cameron waved to eachother and then went their separate ways.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Second Week Of School

**Chapter 5: Second Week Of School**

"It's the second week of our senior year," Sasha said as she and the girls walked into the school that Monday morning. "Second week is gonna be brilliant." "I agree Sash," Cloe said. "Let's do our thing." "Hey girls." Dana said as her and the others walked up to them. "Hey girls," Yasmin said. "Now, let's do our thing." The nine girls linked arms and walked to class.

Very good class," Mr. Kaligaris said when the students were reviewing for their chemistry test. "Everyone's been doing their homework and really paying attention." The students nodded. "Okay," Mr. Kaligaris said. "Who can tell me how to make a Bernoulli effect?" Students, including the Bratz, raised their hands. "Jade." Mr. Kaligaris said. "Okay," Jade said. " To make a Bernoulli effect, you need about a fourth of a cup of magnesium, then, about a fourth of a cup of sodium chloride, and then about an eighth of a cup of perchlorate, about an eighth of a cup of strontium nitrate, and too make it even cooler, I had a little bit of bling, but the basics will be fine too." "Very good." Mr. Kaligaris said. "Thanks." Jade said as she started messing with her pen. "Okay," Mr. Kaligaris said. "Now everyone write down how the Zinc element is represented." Everyone wrote down _Zn _on a piece on notebook paper. "Now hold it up." Mr. Kaligaris said. The class held up the paper. "Very good," Mr. Kaligaris said. "Looks like everyone's been paying attention, one more question, what is the element, Iron?" Everyone raised their hands. "Looks like everyone knows," Mr. Kaligaris said as he scanned the classroom for someone to pick. "And, Yasmin, go for it." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Iron is a heavy magnetic malleable ductile lustrous silvery-white metallic element used for a variety of engineering and structural products. It's also in blood and found in the earth's crust." "And what's the symobol for it on the periodic table?" Mr. Kaligaris asked. Everyone raised their hands again. Mr. Kaligaris picked on Koby. "The symbol is Fe." Koby answered. "Now are you guys gonna ace this test?" Mr. Kaligaris asked. "Yeah." the students answered together. "That's what I like to hear," Mr. Kaligaris said. "Now, we're gonna do something fun and not educational." "What is it?" asked Dylan, eager to hear. "It's a game called," Mr. Kaligaris answered. "Let Mr. K grade these equations and kids talk, quietly though." The students nodded and started talking to their friends. "Mr. Kaligaris is so cool." Cloe said to her BFF's. "I totally agree," Yasmin said. "See, if Mr. Del Rio was teaching us, we'd be doing boring work to review." "Exactly." Cloe said. The girls laughed and Sasha said, "Where are we gonna study at this afternoon?" "I don't know about you guys," Yasmin said. "But I signed up to stay afterschool for Study Hall." "When?" Cloe asked. "When I went to the bathroom earlier." Yasmin answered. "Can you still sign up?" Sasha asked. "Until lunch time." Yasmin answered. "I'm gonna sign up too." Cloe said. "Same here." Jade said. "Me too." Sasha said. The dismissal bell rang and the class left out. "Where's the sign up list?" Cloe asked. "By Mrs. Reyes' door," Yasmin answered. "She's the one who'll be in Study Hall today." "Awesome." the girls said. They went down to Mrs. Reyes' door and signed up. Then, they went into the classroom.

"Alright," Mrs. Reyes said. "I'm gonna conclude class today by putting you in your groups for your project." The class looked around, knowing who they wanted to be with. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes continued. "First group, Dana, Nevra, Sasha, and Yasmin." The girls smiled at eachother. "Next group," continued Mrs. Reyes. "Meygan, Fianna, Cloe, and Jade." The girls smiled. Mrs. Reyes finished calling out the groups. After all that, the lunch bell rang. The students left their books there and girls got their handbags. All the students started heading down to the cafeteria. "Mrs. Reyes, still as cool." Fianna said. "Totally." Meygan agreed. "What's for lunch today?" Nevra asked rubbing her stomach, then saying, "I'm starved." "You're always hungry," Jade said. "And you never gain weight." "I know," Nevra said. "Now seriously, what's for lunch?" "Pizza," Yasmin answered as she looked through her handbag and got her phone out. She flipped it open and started texting Hannah, was was probably on her way to the cafeteria. When they reached the cafeteria and got inside, Yasmin said, "I'm going to find Hannah, be right back." She made her way accross the cafeteria and started talking to Hannah. "You know," Sasha said. "In the two years that Hannah's been here in Cali, her and Yasmin have become sorta like sisters." "I know," Dana said. "Always talking." Soon, Yasmin was coming back with Hannah. "Hi guys." Hannah said. "Oh cool," Jade said. "You got braces." "They look cool," Hannah said. "But my mouth is killing me, and I have to go and get them tightened next week." "Does Nat know about you being Brace Face?" Yasmin jokingly asked. Hannah pulled Yasmin's hair. "Ow." Yasmin said. "That was for the Brace Face thing." Hannah said putting her arm around Yasmin and giving her a hug. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "Anyway, did Nat say that she's liking her second year in Cali?" "She loves it," Hannah said. "She said that she can't even remember her living in England." "That's good." Yasmin said as she and the gang got their lunch. After getting their lunch, they went outside. "I'm going over to Sarah and Kristin," Hannah said. "I'll talk to you later." "Cool." Yasmin said. Hannah left and the girls sat down at their table. "Hannah's really nice." Sasha commented. "I know," Yasmin said. "We're like sisters, we're totally BFF's." The girls ate their lunch and shared a bunch of laughs with eachother. Afterwards, they all went to the last three classes of the day.

"...Good Afternoon students of Stiles High, this is your principle, Mrs. Gonzales with this afternoon's announcements...Study Hall for all grades will be held in Mrs. Reyes' classroom this afternoon on the twelfth grade hall...detention will be held in room 303 on the tenth grade hall...and the afterschool program for today has been cancelled...that concludes today's announcements, have a wonderful day."

Just moments after Principle Gonzales' voice dissapeared on the loud speaker, the dismissal bell rang and students started flooding the halls to go home, or to detention, or to study hall. The Bratz went straight to their lockers to get their bags. "I'm so phsyched," Cloe said, raising her voice enough for the girls to hear over the loud rush of students. "Spending the afternoon with Mrs. Reyes, excited." "She said that we could help her out if she needed it." Yasmin pointed out. "Come on girls," Sasha said slamming her locker door shut and locking it. "Let's get to Study Hall." The girls started walking when they ran into Kirstee. "Hi girls." she said. "Hey Kirstee." Kaycee had been sent off to a boarding school and Kirstee was actually starting to be nice to the girls. "Where are you headed?" Kirstee asked. "Study Hall," Jade answered. "But hey, here are yesterday's notes for calculus." She handed Kirstee her floral print notebook." "Thanks, I'll give it back tomorrow morning." Kirstee said. Jade nodded and she and the gang went to Study Hall.

It was almost four-thirty in the afternoon and the girls were busy, helping Mrs. Reyes put papers in her students' folders. Everyone else who was in there, was still busy with homework or reading. "Thanks for all your help girls." Mrs. Reyes said to her fabulous Bratz. "No problem," Sasha said. "We had nothing to do this afternoon." "What about your magazine?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "We're gonna work on that tomorrow," Yasmin explained. "Our deadline isn't until Saturday." "Okay." Mrs. Reyes said. The girls finished up with Mrs. Reyes and then Study Hall was over. They went on home, just eager to see what awaited them.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Friday's Pep Rally

**Chapter 6: Friday's Pep Rally**

"Okay," Cloe said as she and the girls sat around a table at the food court that afternoon. "So, what else should we do this year." "I know one thing," Sasha said. "The Pep Rally is gonna be off the hook, are you guys staying back to help decorate?" "I'm not," Yasmin said. "Gotta go rehearse." "Oh yeah," Jade said. "Don't you have a show at The Mint in L.A. this weekend?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I'm excited." "We can't wait either," Cloe said. "And yeah, I'm staying back." "So am I." Jade said. "What about Dana and the others?" Cloe asked. "I don't think so." Sasha said. "I already know that Dana's not," Jade said. "She's not coming to school tomorrow or Wednesday, she's gonna go and see her mom in Las Vegas." "Oh." Yasmin said taking a sip of her Pepsi. Sasha looked up and noticed Nona, Tess, Trinity, Krysta, and Lela approaching them. "Hey," she said. "Look who's coming." The girls looked at saw their friends coming. When the girls got to the table, Trinity said, "Hi, how you guys doin'?" "Good," Yasmin said. "You?" "Great," Tess answered. "Are you guys going to the pep rally?" "We have to perform there," Yasmin explained. "Not as cheerleaders, but as singers." "Oh." Krysta said. "I'm excited," Lela said. "It's gonna be awesome." The girls finished talking, then soon, the others went to some part of the mall and the girls went home.

**Friday Afternoon, 1 PM**

"I'm nervous," Yasmin said. "Once that dude announces us, we have to get out there and sing our hearts out." The girls were standing by the doors where the cheerleaders come in at. Sasha had on a black tank top, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of black high heel knee-length boots. Cloe had on a white t-shirt underneath a denim jacket, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of black high-heel sandals. Jade had on a black short sleeved dress, fishnet stockings, and a pair of black knee length high heel boots. She had on a pair of black and hot pink arm warmers. Yasmin was wearing a denim skirt, pair of black sandals that went up to her knee, and a black tube top. "I know," Jade agreed. "No turning back now though." "Okay," said the announcer dude, the freshman world studies teacher, Mr. Myner. "Please welcome, your Stiles High popstars, the Bratz." The gym filled with claps and cheers as the Bratz walked out to the center of the gym. The girls' parents were over where the rest of the parents were. The Bratz lifted their microphones up to there lips as the music began to So Good. Sasha shouted, "Stiles High, let's kick it!" They cheered again. The girls sang:

Cloe: We know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night, what we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Sasha: Let's conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears, what we wanna be, we'll be  
We're gonna make it through

Yasmin: Out of our heads  
Into our hears

Jade: Close to the edge  
Ready to start

All: And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
'Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

Yasmin: Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever

Jade: We're gonna make it through  
We're gonna make it through

Sasha: Out of our heads  
Into our hearts

Cloe: Close to the edge  
Ready to start

All: And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
'Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
'Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the chairs  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shinging here in front of you

Jade: It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you  
Shining here in front of you

All: Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
'Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
'Cause the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

(Music fades out)

The gym filled with the sound of cheers again. The Bratz took a bow and sang their next song which was _Just Let Go Now_. After another round of cheers and a bow, they went and sat down with the rest of the seniors. "Jade," said Hannah. "You are so all punked out." "I know," Jade said as she played with her jet black hair, which had hot pink streaks in it. "It's so me." "Punk-o-riffic." Sasha said. The girls laughed. The pep rally went on and on, with the scream contest and everything. In the end, the seniors won the spirit stick. When they won, principle Gonzales said, "Seniors, go on!" The seniors, including the Bratz, ran around to the other grade levels and sprayed them with Crazy String. "We made our mark!" Dylan shouted jumping up. He slapped a five with Cameron then the seniors went back to class.

"We've made our mark now," Dana said. "We're just fabulous." The Bratz and the Bratz Boyz were sitting in their fifth period class, or their last class of the day. However, because of the pep rally, they weren't doing anything, so they were just talking as well as the other students. "But this year just started," Meygan said in her raspy urban accent. "We still have stuff to do, we're not done, hello." "We get it Funky Fashion Monkey," Nevra said. "They'll be more stuff to do, like the school's charity thingy." "You're right," Meygan agreed. "But still, we have to make another mark." Nevra opened her mouth then closed it. She figured that there was no way she could get through Meygan's head. "Gang," Sasha said. "You guys got tickets to Yasmin's Mint gig right?" "Totally," Fianna answered. "I can't wait, what time does it start?" "Tomorrow night at seven-thirty," Yasmin answered. "Me and the band are leaving at four-thirty tomorrow afternoon though, we're gonna rehearse out there for an hour, then at five-thirty, we're gonna start getting ready." "Is it acoustic or what?" Fianna asked. "A bit of both." Yasmin answered. "Awesome." Jade commented. "Very awesome." Cloe agreed. She and the girls talked for the rest of the day, then they all went home to chill and to show that the school day had ended.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. Saturday Night Divas

**Chapter 7: Saturday Night Divas**

**Saturday, 7:30 PM**

As screams and shouts came from the audience at The Mint in Los Angeles, Cloe, Jade, and Sasha stood there and watched their friend, Yasmin, finish setting up with her band. "I can't wait," Sasha said loud enough so Cloe and Jade could hear. "Yasmin's gonna rock!" Cloe nodded and looked around. She noticed Fianna, Nevra, Meygan, and Dana come in and waved them over. They came over and Meygan said loud enough form them to hear, "This is so so so so gonna rock!" "We know." Jade agreed. Yasmin stepped to the microphone and asked, "You guys ready start?" The crowd screamed. "I'll take that as a yes," Yasmin said. "Let's start." Her band started to play her song, _Never Say Never_(really by Melanie C). She started to sing:

_You say never say never baby  
Does it make you feel like everything's alright?  
I say why all of your fantasising  
Who am I to burst your bubble  
If it's all ya got to get you through another night_

_It's hard moving on  
You gotta draw the line  
The feeling never comes back when it's gone  
That was then, this is now  
No turning back, no second time around_

_You're like a stuck record going round, round, round  
You turn me off just gotta turn you down  
So try to get it into your brain  
Don't you ever say, never say never again_

_Now you're beginning to patronise me  
Acting like there's nothing you don't know  
But wild horses couldn't drag me back and make me  
Live the life I left behind  
'Cos the fact is that I'm so much better on my own_

_It's hard moving on  
You gotta draw the line  
The feeling never comes back when it's gone  
That was then, this is now  
No turning back, no second time around_

_You're like a stuck record going round, round, round  
You turn me off just gotta turn you down  
So try to get it into your brain  
Don't you ever say, never say never_

_Like a stuck record going round, round, round  
You turn me off just gotta turn you down  
So tired and it's always the same  
Don't you ever say never say never say never again_

_I never thought that I would overcome the pain  
I'd have to be a fool to go back there again_

_Like a stuck record going round, round, round  
You turn me off just gotta turn you down  
So try to get it into your brain  
Don't you ever say, never say never_

_Like a stuck record going round, round, round  
You turn me off just gotta turn you down  
So tired and it's always the same  
Don't you ever say never say never say never again_

After that song, the crowd went nuts. Yasmin looked and saw her best friends giving her a thumbs up and clapping. After singing about thirteen more songs, the gig was over. Yasmin went backstage with a towel and bottle of water in hand. "Oh my gosh," she said as she wiped away the beads of sweat the were running down the back of her neck. "That was so much fun, now though, I'm beat." "So am I." agreed her keyboardist, Mark. Soon, the rest of the gang appeared at the door. "Hi." they said. Yasmin turned around and said, "Hey, have fun?" "Yeah," Dana said. "That's was amazing." "Thanks," Greg, Yasmin's written guitarist, said. "That was a lot of practice wasn't it?" "Yeah." the rest of the band agreed. The boys came backstage and Cameron said, "A round of applause for Yasmin." The boys clapped and Yasmin said, "Whatever." She got up and kissed Cameron. "I'm glad you liked it." she said. "What's next for you guys?" Jade asked. "We've got a show in Liverpool in about a month," her bass guitarist, Seth, answered. "We're excited." "You just wanna see if the Echo Arena is really as big as they say." "Maybe." Seth said. "Liverpool, England," said the lead guitarist, Ted. "Home of-" "Melanie C," finished her drummer, Paul. "Also known as Sporty Spice of the Spice Girls." "Are you guys done?" Yasmin asked. Paul and Ted looked at her and answered, "Yeah." Yasmin laughed. Soon, two more familiar faces appeared at the door. It was Hannah and Natalie. "Hi my brace face of a sister," Yasmin said. "Hi my little british friend." Hannah and Natalie laughed and Hannah said, "My mouth still hurts so shut up." Yasmin laughed and said, "You know I love you." "Love you too." Hannah said. She and Natalie hugged Yasmin and Natalie said, "I heard something about Liverpool?" "That's where I'm going next month," Yasmin answered. "We're playing at the Echo Arena." "Awesome." Hannah said. "Um, Natalie," Koby said. "Where are you from?" "Liverpool." Natalie and Hannah answered together. "She told Hannah that." Yasmin said. "I'm from Liverpool." Natalie said. "Home of Melanie C." Paul said again as he took a sip of water. "Come on you guys," Yasmin said. "I'm tired." The gang went on home and went right to sleep.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	8. I'm Sick Of Rumors Startin'

**Chapter 8: I'm Sick Of Rumors Startin'**

Jade strutted into Stiles High that Monday morning with a big smile on her face. She was ready for the day to start, because after school, she and Derrick were going to the movies. She walked to her locker and spun the dial. She opened it up and put her bag inside. "Hey Jade," said a voice. "Heard about your fun this weekend, I hope you liked it." Jade turned around and saw Teresa talking to her. "What did I do?" Jade asked. "You know what you did." Teresa said. She smiled and walked away. Jade followed her with her eyes, wondering what she was talking about. She shrugged and turned around. She got her books for Art & Literature class and went off.

"Okay class," Mr. Kaligaris said. "We've finished early today, so you can talk." Students went to tables with their friends. Jade looked around and saw people looking at her and whispering to their friends. "You guys," she said to her friends. "What did I do this weekend?" "Saw me at The Mint." Yasmin answered as she started texting Cameron. "I know that much," Jade said. "But why did Teresa come up to me this morning and say somthing about some fun, and she hopes that I liked it, and why are people looking at me and whispering." "I don't know." Cloe answered. Dylan came over to the table and said, "Jade, did you have some fun this weekend?" "If you mean having fun at Yasmin's gig Saturday night," Jade answered. "Then yeah, I had fun this weekend." "No," Dylan said. "Other fun, like at your house, with someone." Jade finally got the hint and said, "No, who would I be with?" "A rumor's going around that you were with Eitan." Dylan answered. "Gross," Jade said. "Eitan's and I are just friends." "Then who started the rumor?" Dylan asked. "Would I be wondering that if I knew." Jade answered. "I bet you Koby did it," Sasha started playing the Blame Game. "You know he's still mad about the tour." "He needs to frickin' get over it." Jade said folding her arms across her chest. "We don't even know if he did it." Dylan said. "Hey Jade," said a girl named Louise. "Did you and Eitan have fun?" Jade made sure Mr. Kaligaris wasn't looking and flicked Louise off. "Oh my gosh," Jade said. "Why can't rumors just go away, don't we get enough from the tabloids." "Chill Jade," Cloe said. "I'm sure the rumors will be gone soon." "Only if I stop them myself." Jade said. She got up and went over to the boys' table. "Koby," she said. "Did you spread the rumor about me and E?" "Yeah," Koby answered. "So what, you shouldn't have dumped me like that." "You shouldn't have cheated on me," Jade said. "Look, you better put a stop to these rumors, and I mean fast." "Or what?" Koby asked. "Or I'll tell everyone about your blue footsie PJ's that you still wear." She said between clenched teeth. "I'll put a stop to the rumors," Koby surrendered. "Just don't tell anyone about that." "I thought you'd see it my way." Jade said. She turned, gave her hair a little flip, then went to her seat and sat down. Class finished for the day then they switched classes.

**Lunchtime**

"Yasmin," said a voice. "Rumors calmed down yet?" Yasmin turned around and saw Hannah coming to sit beside her. "Yeah," Yasmin answered as Hannah sat down. "She threatend Koby." "Oh." Hannah said. Jade sat down across from Yasmin and said, "Hi people." "Hey." the gang said. "What did you do to get Koby to stop the rumors?" Hannah asked. Jade whispered into Hannah's ear what she told Koby. "Mean." Hannah said giving her a high-five. "Had to do it." Jade said as she took a bite out of her veggie burger. "Hannah," Yasmin said. "What can you eat now?" "I can finally eat a burger now," Hannah answered as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger. "I'm so happy, I can eat normal stuff now." The gang laughed. "And the stuff that you were eating wasn't?" Dylan asked. "It was blended up," Hannah said. "So it didn't look like it was." "That's bad." Eitan said. "I know." Hannah said. She pulled out her phone and said, "Nat just texted me." "What does it say?" Yasmin asked as Cameron fed her a french fry. "She's at lunch," Hannah answered as she started texting back. "She said that she's had it with her math teacher." "Again?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Hannah answered. She sended the text and Mackenzie came and sat down. "Hey girls and guys." she said. "Hey." the gang said. "How's the brace thing going Hannah?" Mackenzie asked. "Totally terrible," Hannah answered. "But I can eat a burger now, but my mouth hurts." "Okay," Mackenzie said. "I see, well, see you guys later, I'm going to the library." "Bye." the gang said. Mackenzie left and Hannah said, "Yasmin, come with me to the Study Hall room?" "Sure." Yasmin answered. She kissed Cameron and said, "Later guys." "Bye." the gang said. Yasmin and Hannah took up their trays then left for study hall. Then, they finished up their school day.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	9. Jade's Date & Big News

**Chapter 9: Jade's Date & Big News**

"Jade," Julie called up the stairs. "Derrick's gonna be here any minute, come on down!" "I'm coming mom!" Jade called back down. She was up in her room, getting ready for her movie date with Derrick. She was wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans, a pair of blue and white sneakers, and a blue tank top underneath a black Baby Phat jacket. She got her purse and went downstairs. When she reached the living room, she was shocked to see Koby's mother, Megan, and Koby sitting there. She just rolled her eyes and asked, "Mom, is this why you called me down here?" "No," Julie answered as she looked through the phone book. "I called you down here so you could wait for your date." "I'm sure mom." Jade said sarcastically. She put her purse down in the chair and went into the kitchen. Her dad was sitting at the table, reading a novel he had purchased from the Stilesville Bookstore in the mall. "Daddy," she said. "What's up?" Her father looked up at her and answered, "Nothin' much honey, what about you?" "Nothing," Jade said. "Koby tried to start this rumor about me, but I stopped it." "Fantastic." Kevin said looking at his daughter. "You know what," he finally said. "It seems like just yesterday, I was holding you in my arms for the first time, at the Honolulu Hospital." Jade smiled and said, "Hard to imagine that I'm graduating after this year." "Yeah," Kevin answered as he tried not to let the tears show. "Man, you grew up so fast." Jade hugged her dad tight. "I love you daddy." she said. Kevin wrapped his arms around his daughter and said, "I love you too hon, I love you too." Jade kissed her dad's cheek and said, "Hey, did I tell you, our manager said that we might go to the American Music Awards next weekend." Just when Kevin was about to respond, Julie walked into the kitchen and said, "Derrick's here." Jade smiled and said, "Later dad." She went into the living room and picked up her purse. "Hey Derrick," she said. "Ready?" "Yeah." Derrick answered in his casual cool accent. He had on the blue and white stripped t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue and white sneakers. The two went off on their date to the movies.

Jade and Dexter shared a large bucket of popcorn at the Stilesville Cenima. As they sat there and watched _Tyler Perry's The Family That Preys_, Jade's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw that she had a new text from Cloe. She opened it up and it read:

_Hey Jade,_

_Sorry I'm interrupting your date, but I have some totally awesome-o-riffic news. Ryan said that we are up for an American Music Award for Album Of The Year, for Girlz Really Rock. Isn't that fantastic. So that means, we're going to the American Music Awards next weekend. I'm so psyched. Call me after the movie is over and you get outside. _

_-Cloe aka the Angel, xoxo_

Jade couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to get outside and call Cloe. Since she was so excited, she whispered to Derrick, "I'm going to the restroom, be right back." Derrick nodded and Jade got up. She quietly went out of the theater and went outside. She opened her phone and went through her contacts. She found Cloe's name and pushed send. After a few seconds, Cloe finally answered, "Hello?" "Hey Angel," Jade said. "I got your text." "Movie over already?" Cloe asked. "No," Jade answered. "I just came outside to call you." "Oh," Cloe said. "I know that you're excited now though." "Yeah," Jade said. "I can't wait." "Okay," Cloe said. "Call me when you get home." "Okay," Jade said. "See ya." She ended the call and closed her phone up. She turned to go back into the theater and saw people coming out. She saw Derrick and asked, "Movie over?" "Yeah," Derrick answered as he put his arm around her. "You missed it, really good ending." "Oh," Jade said. "But guess what, Cloe texted me and said that we're going to the American Music Awards because we've been nominated for Album Of The Year for Girls Really Rock." "That's amazing." Derrick said hugging Jade. "Oh my gosh," Jade said. "I'm so psyched." Derrick smiled and took his gorgeous date home.

"I had a good time Derrick," Jade said. "Thanks." "No problem," Derrick said. "I can't wait to see you on the awards next weekend." "I can't wait either." Jade said. They gazed into eachother's brown eyes and slowly kissed eachother. Jade quickly parted and said, "Awkward." "Yeah," Derrick said. "See ya later." "See ya." Jade said. She went inside and Dexter left.

Chapter 9 done. Chapter 10 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	10. The American Music Awards

**Chapter 10: The American Music Awards**

**Next Saturday Night**

As the sun began to set in Los Angeles, the Bratz girls were in their hotel room, getting ready. Wearing gorgeous black Roberto Cavalli dresses, the girls put on the last of their accessories and then went out of their room, where their guards were standing right outside the door. "We're ready," Cloe said. "Are the Bratz Boyz downstairs?" "Yeah," their bodyguard, Damien, answered. "Their ready to go too." The girls smiled and got into the elevator with their guards. They went on down and met up with the boys. "You look fantastic." Dylan commented. "Thanks," Sasha said. "Now, let's go." They got into the limo and headed to the Kodak Theatre, where the American Music Awards were being held.

The limo pulled out an the red carpet announcer announced, "The Bratz have arrived with their boys." The girls got out of the limo and immediatly started posing for pictures with the boys. Then, they all went over and started signing autographs. "Excuse me." said a voice. The Bratz turned around and Jade greeted, "Oh hello." "Hi," said the guy. "I'm Jason Kennedy, from E! News, could I interview you please?" "Sure." Yasmin answered. The girls stood together and Jason asked, "Now, how great is it to be up for an award tonight?" "It's amazing," Sasha answered. "To know that we get this much support from our fans and stuff, it's all just, overwhelming." "I see," Jason said. "Now, tell me a little bit about the Girls Really Rock movie." "It's really fabulous," Cloe said. "We go off to Camp Starshine which is on the outskirts of Stilesville, and try to raise money to keep it from going under, so in the end, we make a new friend and save the camp, you're gonna love it." "Sounds good," Jason said. "Now, how was Wembley Stadium?" "So much fun," Jade answered. "The crowd was amazing and we rocked it." "Awesome," Jason said. "One more question, now, in the movie, Dylan went out with Anna, correct?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Are they going out for real?" Jason asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "Dylan's still with Cloe, and they are like, madly in love with eachother." "Yeah," Cloe agreed smiling. "He gave me this promise ring that hangs around my neck on this chain." She held it up so Jason could see it. "Okay," Jason said. "Thanks, you guys better go on." "Okay," the girls said. "See ya later." They got with the boys and posed for more and more pictures. Afterwards, they went on inside.

**Later In The Show**

"And now," said the announcer. "Presenting the award for Album Of The Year, please welcome, Mel B and David Beckham. The two stars, Mel B, the former Spice Girl, and David Beckham, the soccer superstar, came out onto the stage. "Okay," said Mel B. "We'll be presenting the award for Album Of The Year." "So," David said. "The nominees are..." The screen showed the nominees, the Bratz being showed third. After the clip, Mel B said, "And the award goes to..." She tore open the evelope and she and David said together, "Girlz Really Rock by Bratz." The girls were shocked. They got up, hugged the boys, hugged eachother, then went on the stage. They hugged both Mel B and David Beckham and got their trophy. They stepped to the microphone and Cloe said, "Can I just say really quick that I love you so much David Beckham, and I love you too Mel B." "We're big Spice Girls fans." Sasha clarified. "Moving on," Yasmin said. "First of all, we wanna thank God, because with out Him, this wouldn't have been possible at all, then we wanna thank our team, our manager, Byron Powell, and co-manager, Ryan, you guys rock." "We also wanna thank our family," Cloe went on. "We love our parents so much, and we wanna thank our friends too, Meygan, Fianna, Nevra, Dana, we love you guys." "We wanna thank the Bratz Boyz," Sasha continued. "Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, even Koby, thank you for helping us with the Bratz Girlz Really Rock movie and album." "And finally," Jade said. "We wanna thank our fans, because without you, we wouldn't be standing up here collecting this award right now, so thank you and goodnight." "Goodnight." the rest of the girls said together. Everyone started clapping and the girls went backstage with David and Mel B. "You guys are great," Mel B said. "My daughter, Phoenix, loves you." "Thank you." Sasha said as she and the gang smiled. They went back around and took their seats in the audience.

**Later In The Show**

"Now," said the announcer. "You saw her up here earlier collecting an award with the Bratz, now, it's her turn to perform, please welcome, Yasmin. The music started to _Better Alone. _Yasmin came up in the lift and started to sing:

_I understand your point of view  
Letting me go but I thought you had no faith  
Everything I've done for you  
You made the mistakes and now you've thrown this in my face  
And I have worked so hard for you  
All of this time and you cast me aside  
I understand your point of view_

You couldn't pick a better time  
To give me the news why don't you kick me when I'm down  
I've always believed in you  
Defended your name, but you have not been true  
I gave you so much of my life  
I've compromised and you tell me goodbye  
You couldn't picka better time

And I can't seem to get my head around  
All the things that I feel good about  
Always seem to disappear  
And everytime, I think I've got this all worked out  
Something chews me up them spits me out  
But there's nothing left to feel  
I'm Better Alone my dear

I know I really should thank you  
For setting me free  
It's really amazing the changes I'm starting to feel  
It's not gonna be long, till I'm feeling strong  
Deliverance helped me heal  
Still I wonder  
If you ever wish you still had me

Will I ever get my head around  
All the things that I feel good about  
That always seem to disappear  
When everytime, I think I've think I've got this all worked out  
Something chews me up then spits me out  
But there's nothing left to feel  
No No  
And everytime, I think I've got this figured out  
Something screws me up and drags me down  
But there's nothing left to feel  
I'm Better Alone my dear  


The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Yasmin took a bow then went backstage. Then, she went back around and took her seat with her friends in the audience. The girls enjoyed the rest of the show.

Chapter 10 done. Chapter 11 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	11. New Friendships Form

**Chapter 11: New Friendships Form**

"The after-party kinda sucked though," Sasha said as she and the gang walked into Stiles High on Monday morning. "Could have been better music." "You ain't lyin'." Jade said. "Hey girls," said Hannah. "I saw the American Music Awards, way to go." "Thanks Hannah," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Oh," Hannah said. "I came to tell you that we have a new student who's gonna be in Mr. Kaligaris' class with us. They say that her name is Jasmine Moscovits." "Oh," Cloe said. "Thanks for the message. Is she nice?" "Haven't talked to her yet," Hannah answered as she hugged her books to her chest. "Heather has. She says that she's nice." "Okay," Sasha said. "We'll see you in class." "See ya." Hannah said. The girls went to their lockers then went to class.

"Okay class," Mr. Kaligaris said once everyone was in the classroom and settled. "We have a new student. Everyone say hello to Jasmine Moscovits." Jasmine waved at everyone and everyone waved back. "Okay Jasmine," Mr. Kaligaris said. "You can go and sit at that table with the Bratz." The girls smiled. Jasmine came and sat down and said, "Hi." "Hi." the girls said. "I'm Cloe," Cloe introduced herself. "And that's Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin." The others waved again. "It's nice to meet you guys." Jasmine said. "Where are you from?" Yasmin asked. "Brooklyn, New York," Jasmine answered as they took out their notebooks. "We had to move here because my dad took a job here." "Where does he work?" Jade asked. "Stilesville Police Department," Jasmine said. "He told me this morning that he couldn't wait to see what his boss, Mr. Montes, was gonna give him to do." "My dad works there," Yasmin said. "He told me that they just hired a dude named Martin Moscovits." "That's my dad," Jasmine said as they all started taking notes. "Is your dad's name Enrique?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I spent the weekend at his house after the American Music Awards." "Cool," Jasmine said. "You and your dad get along well?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered smiling. Jasmine smiled as well and asked, "You guys wanna go to the mall this afternoon?" "We were just about to ask you that," Jade said as she closed her notebook. "We're gonna go this afternoon to get some outfits for the party that we're having this weekend. It's our Fall Festival. We're gonna perform and you'll be able to swim in the pool and stuff." "Cool," Jasmine said. "I'm sure it'll be cool." "You're gonna find out," Sasha said. "Becuase you're invited too." "I am?" Jasmine asked. "Sure," Jade said. "Why not?" "Because you guys just met me." Jasmine answered. "I just thought about something," Cloe said. "Yasmin has rehearsal today because she's performing here on Friday night." "Oh yeah," Jade said. "We can just go to her rehearsal this afternoon then. Wanna come Jasmine?" "Sure," Jasmine answered. "I'll just call my mom later on and tell her where I'm going." "Cool." Sasha said. The girls sat through the rest of class, just chatting with their new friend.

**Lunchtime**

_"There's a poison, that runs through my veins, when I'm sleeping." _Yasmin sang with her band that day at lunch. She was at their lunch table and they were making the beat to her song, Inmune. "Alright guys," she said after singing that verse. "Let me go." "See you this afternoon." said her drummer, Paul. "Bye." Yasmin said as she waved. She made her way over to her and the girls and guys' table and sat down next to Cameron. "Where were you?" Jade asked. "Messin' with my band," Yasmin answered. "They're so stupid. Seth's like, 'Why can't we sing on Inmune?' so I'm like, 'You do. You sing back up and play bass.' They're so dumb." The girls laughed. Jasmine came and sat down beside Jade. "Who's your friend?" Cameron asked. "Oh," Cloe said. "This is Jasmine, Jasmine, these are our boys, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, and Koby." "Nice to meet you guys." Jasmine said. "Nice to meet you too." the boys said. Jasmine looked at Cameron. She thought that he was kinda cute. "Hey," she whispered to Jade. "The blonde dude, Cameron, he's kinda cute." "Then you'll have to fight Yasmin," Jade whispered back. "She's been going out with him for two years straight. They broke up for a day last year, but realized they couldn't live without eachother. They love eachother." "Oh," Jasmine whispered back. "I didn't know." "Sorry I didn't tell you." Jade whispered back. "Are we coming to the rehearsal?" Dylan asked. "If you want to," Sasha answered. "It's totally up to you." "I want to." Cameron said. "So do I." Koby said. The boys all agreed and the whole gang finished lunch.

**Rehearsal**

Yasmin and the gang walked into the rehearsal studio to see the band sitting on the floor, messing with the guitars. "Don't shock yourselves with the electric guitar." Yasmin said. Seth turned around and said, "Guys, our buddy is here. Hi Yasmin." "Hey Yasmin." the rest of the band said. "Hey guys. Come on morons," Yasmin said putting her stuff down. "I'm ready." "Why we gotta be morons?" asked Greg, her written guitarist. "Because you are," Yasmin answered. "You guys know I love you." "We love you too." Paul, her drummer, said. The girls and guys sat down against the wall and Jasmine said, "How long have you been doing this?" "Two years." Yasmin answered as she approached the microphone. "What's first?" asked her keyboardist, Mark. "Inmune please." Seth answered. Yasmin looked at him, then looked at Mark and said, "Fine, Inmune." "Then I gotta get the acoustic guitar." Greg said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "So Greg doesn't break a nail getting the acoustic guitar, choose something else." "Take Your Pleasure." Mark said. "Got it." Yasmin said. "That's good." Greg said. They started to play and Yasmin started singing. She sang:

_Do you feel I should say goodbye?  
That will not be necessary  
Here's the reason why  
Because your dreams of my premature demise will be overshadowed  
By the truth you cannot hide_

It seems simple to me that revenge ain't so sweet  
Twisted turned you so ugly

You take your pleasure from my pain  
Inflict your damage  
I expect your delusion is part of you hating yourself  
So take your pleasure from my pain

Your desire to obliterate my world isn't gonna happen  
That's not what I deserve  
With the belief that you bullied out of me  
Did it satisfy you? Did it make you feel complete?

I would rather be free, keep my integrity  
There's no price that's the bottom line

You take your pleasure from my pain  
Inflict your damage  
I expect your delusion is part of you hating yourself  
So take your pleasure from my pain  
Inflict your damage  
I expect your delusion is part of you hating yourself  
So take your pleasure from my pain

Say what you want, it's all in vain  
It will be falling on deaf ears again  
Say what you like this is my life  
You don't understand what I need to survive

You take your pleasure from my pain  
Inflict your damage  
I expect your delusion is part of you hating yourself  
So take your pleasure from my pain  
You take your pleasure from my pain  
Inflict your damage  
I expect your delusion is part of you hating yourself  
So take your pleasure from my pain  
So take your pleasure from my pain  
So take your pleasure from my pain  
So take your pleasure from my pain

After that song, the gang clapped. "That was really good," Jasmine said. "Did you write that?" "With Greg and Mark." Yasmin replied. Jasmine smiled and said, "Really awesome." "Thank you." Yasmin said. "Time for-" "Beautiful Intentions." Seth said. "Okay then." Yasmin said. They started to play and Yasmin sang:

_I couldn't help but open my big mouth  
As I stumbled into you the words fell out  
Well you asked me the question and I just couldn't lie  
But why did you bother when you knew what you'd find  
No no no  
I didn't mean to leave you standing in the dark_

So blind that I can't decide if you knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I never knew truly  
If you harboured beautiful intentions for me

When they give you your identity  
Tell me will you recognise yourself?  
You're so influenced by the things that you hear  
Down with the smoke screen to make everything clear  
Oh oh oh  
You gotta learn to live and take it in your stride

So blind that I can't decide if you knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I never knew truly  
If you harboured beautiful intentions for me  
So blind  
So blind  
So blind  
So blind

Jaded with exhausting pressure  
Will I feel like this forever?  
Faded inconsistent pleasure  
Wear me down wear me out  
Jaded with exhausting pressure  
Will I feel like this forever?  
Faded inconsistent pleasure  
Wear me down wear me out

So blind that I can't decide if you knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I never knew truly  
If you harboured beautiful intentions for me

I wanna know did I disappoint you?  
It still hurts to mention the words that were spoken now  
I wanna know, are you contemplating?  
The beautifully intended yet tainted impression of me

So blind that I can't decide if you knew I had  
Beautiful intentions for you  
And so cruel that I never knew  
If you had beautiful intentions for me

After that song the girls clapped. "That was awesome." Sasha commented. "Beautiful Intentions is the song you listen to when you're angry," Yasmin said. "I wrote it when my mom and dad first split up. I was so mad at my mother, so it just happened like that." She rehearsed more songs with her band, then finally, it was time for a break. She sat down in the floor beside Sasha and said, "Shopping tomorrow?" "Sure." Jade answered. After rehearsing some more, the gang finally went home.

Chapter 11 done. Chapter 12 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	12. Something's Up

**Chapter 12: Something's Up**

The Bratz girls walked into Stiles High School the next morning with their arms linked together. Today, they were just gonna have a good day, or try to. "So," Jade said. "How was everyone's night?" "Okay I guess," Cloe answered as she put her bag in her locker and pulled out the books she needed. "Mom and I played Scabble with her new boyfriend, Damien." "And who won?" Sasha asked slamming her locker door shut. "Mom," Cloe answered. "It was really good fun and Damien's a really good guy. He really gets along well with my mom." "Is she getting re-married?" Yasmin asked slamming her locker door shut. Jade and Cloe did the same. "I don't know," Cloe finally answered. "I sure hope so. It would be so cool." "At least your mom didn't cheat on your dad," Yasmin said, remembering how her parents got the divorce. "Your mom was faithful. Mine wasn't. Simple as that." The girls laughed then went off to class.

**Second Period**

"Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said once everyone got in the classroom and settled. "Today is project day. So, you'll be working on your Civics Projects, so get in your groups, get your computers, and let's get to work." The class got into their groups, got their group computers, and started their work. "Okay," Sasha said as she opened up the laptop and turned it on. "We said that we'd do a project on the Legislative Branch of government." "Yeah," Cloe said. "So, what do we have so far." "Let the computer come on Angel," Sasha said. "It's still-" "Hey," Yasmin interrupted. "Look, Dana's crying. Should we go and see what's wrong?" "Maybe," Jade said. "You go Yasmin." "Okay." Yasmin said. She got up and went over to the girls' table. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Dana, what's wrong?" Dana didn't answer, she just put her head down. "What's wrong with Dana?" Yasmin asked. "She won't tell us," Nevra said. "We've tried." "Dana," Yasmin said kneeling down beside her. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." Dana wouldn't tell her so she went over to Mrs. Reyes and explained what was up. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "I'll talk to her." She got up and went over to Dana and the others while Yasmin went over to her girls. They worked up until lunch time.

**Lunch**

"Here they come," Sasha announced as she noticed Meygan, Nevra, and Fianna coming their way. "But, without Dana." The girls sat down and Dylan asked, "Where's Dana?" "She went home," Fianna answered. "We found out what was wrong." "What was wrong?" Cloe asked. "Her mom went back to drinking," Fianna answered. "And she lied to Dana." "Aww," Sasha said. "Poor Sugar Shoes." "As soon as she told us," Meygan said. "She just, broke down in tears." "We should go and check on her this afternoon after school." Yasmin suggested. "We can't go," Dylan said. "Me and Cam have football practice, Koby has band practice, and Eitan has wrestling practice." "We'll just go then," Jasmine said. "It's okay." The boys shrugged then the gang finished lunch. After lunch, they all finished their day.

**Dana's House After School**

The girls walked up to the Donovan residence and Sasha knocked on the tall marble door. After a few seconds, Joanna Donovan, Dana's stepmom, came to the door. "Hi girls." she greeted. "Hi Mrs. Donovan," Nevra said. "Where's Dana?" "In her room," Joanna answered. "But she's sleeping. And before she went to sleep, she said that she didn't really want to see anyone today." "Oh," Sasha said. "Well, tell her that we stopped by." "I will sweethearts," Joanna said before closing the door. "Bye." "Bye." the girls said. She closed the door and all the girls left and went to Bratz Magazine Headquaters.

"Dana's not answering her cell," Fianna said that evening. "It's so not like her to do that." "I've sent her like five messages on MySpace," Cloe said. "She hasn't replied to any of them." "Not on Skype either." Yasmin said. The girls were all sitting around the office, trying to get a hold of Dana. "She must be really upset," Jasmine said. "I hope she's okay." "She's probably not gonna be okay for a while," Meygan pointed out. "Dana's mom was just getting better, and now this happens." "I got a text back from her!" Nevra excalimed. "How long ago was the text sent?" Yasmin asked. "She just sent it." Nevra said. She read the message aloud:

_Queen B,  
I'm fine so you and the gang can stop worrying. I'll be okay, I swear. Just couldn't believe she'd do that ya know. Well, gotta go and eat. Talk 2 u on MySpace 2nite.  
Hugz and Kissez: Sugar Shoes, xoxoxo_

Nevra texted back and Yasmin said, "So we can stop worrying now." "Basically," Sasha said. "Besides, we should be worrying about our magazine deadline this weekend." "Oh yeah," Yasmin said turing around to face her computer screen. "I just got some recent pics from the Walk For The Cure parade in downtown L.A. last weekend. The show organizer sent them to me." "That's awesome," Sasha said. "Need help designing the photo layout?" "Sure," Yasmin answered. "If you want." Sasha came over to Yasmin and they started designing the layout. "Just got another Dear Cloe message." Cloe announced. "What's this one about?" Fianna asked. Jasmine got up and went over to Cloe. Cloe opened the message and read it aloud. She read:

_Dear Cloe,  
First of all, I just wanna say hi and that I love the magazine. Congrats on all the success. Now, to my problem. This girl that goes to my school was my best friend at the beginning of this year, but now, she doesn't even talk to me because she's hanging out with this new, kinda snobbish group. I really wanna be their friend, but they said to be their friend, I have to wear some of the hottest clothes by the hottest designers in the country. I checked out the clothes and found that they were actually kinda, not my style. My style is all punk like Jade. I really wanna be their friend, but I don't wanna wear those clothes. What do I do? Help me please.  
Sincerely:  
Megan, 14, Atlanta, GA_

"Wow." Jade said as she collected papers from the printer. Cloe replied to the message and said, "This girl, had a serious problem." "I can relate to her." Jade said. Yasmin picked up a stack of sticky notes and threw it at Jade. "Ow." Jade said laughing. "Stop saying stupid stuff." Yasmin said laughing. "Do you guys work here every day?" Jasmine asked. "No," Meygan but in. "They should." "Shut up." Cloe said. The girls enjoyed some more laughs before going home for some R & R.

Chapter 12 done. Chapter 13 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	13. Help Me Through

**Chapter 13: Help Me Through**

Dana strolled down Madison Avenue, just thinking about what her mother had told her. She couldn't believe all of it had been a lie. _'What else has she lied to me about," Dana thought. "Is my name even Dana?" _As Melanie C's rock music blared through the ear plugs of Dana's iPod, she thought about it all. She walked all the way to the Stilesville Memorial Park and sat down on one of the hard, wooden, benches. She turned off her iPod and took the earplugs out of her ears as she looked around. Little kids were playing around and parents were chatting about the normal stuff--who went with who, what neighbor did what, just stupid stuff. "Hey Dana." said a voice. Dana looked up and saw Josh, the cutest guy in her Biology class. "Hey Josh," she said as he sat down beside her. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Josh answered as he fiddled with the football. "Just here, tossin' the football around with my little brother." A little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes came over to Josh and Dana. He was around nine years old, so Dana assumed that he was Josh's little brother. "Josh," the boy said. "Come on. Aren't we still gonna play?" "Hold up a sec Kevin," Josh said as he handed Kevin the football. "Let me talk to Dana really quick. Oh, by the way, Dana, this is my little brother Kevin. Kev, this is my friend, Dana." "Hi," Kevin said. "It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too," Dana said shaking his hand. "You are so cute. How old are you?" "Nine," Kevin answered as he turned to Josh. "Come on Josh." "Okay," Josh said. "I'll text you later Dana. I gotta go before Kevin has an episode." Kevin poked his tongue out at Josh and said, "Bye Dana. Sorry I had to take my brother." "It's okay," Dana said. "I gotta go anyway." "See ya Dana." Josh said. Dana waved and started her walk back home.

"Come on Dana," said Dana's stepmother, Joanna. "You gotta eat." It was dinner time in the Donovan household and Dana wasn't very hungry. Her father, however, was very hungry, and was chowing down on juicy steak. "I'm not hungry." Dana said. She got up and went upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, her phone vibrated. She pulled out her cell phone and opened it up. She had a text from Josh. She sat on the stair and read the text. It read:

_Dana,  
I hope that you're okay. When I saw you at the park earlier, I kinda figured that you weren't okay. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that, well, I love you so much. Call me because we need to talk.  
Love, Josh,xoxo_

Dana read over that message again. Did he really just write that he loved her? She went to her room and called him on his cell. After a few rings, he finally answered, "Hello?" "Josh," Dana said. "Hey. Uh, I got your text." "Thanks for calling," Josh said. "Um, listen, we really need to talk about us." "I read the message," Dana said. "Are you really in love with me?" "Look," Josh said. "Meet me in the park in twenty minutes. That'll give me enough time to shower and stuff." "Okay," Dana said. "Same here. Bye." "Bye." Josh said. Dana ended the call and ran down to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then went to her room. She put on some underclothes, then put on a black tank top, a pair of blue denim capris, and a pair of black and white Southpole sneakers. She brushed her long, brown hair and put it up in a ponytail. She put on her heart pendant and then, with her iPod in hand, she went downstairs. "Bye mom and dad," she called as she headed out the door. "Going back to the park." "Bye hon." they said from the living room. Dana got outside, put her earplugs in her ear, turned her iPod on full blast, and ran all the way to the park.

When Dana arrived at the park, she spotted Josh sitting on the bench, enjoying a great William Shakespeare novel. She hated to interrupt him, however, they needed to talk, so she walked over to him and greeted, "Hey Josh." Josh looked up and said, "Hey Dana. Please, sit down." He placed his bookmark in the book and scooted over for Dana. Dana sat down and turned to look him in his bright blue eyes. _'Him and his brother have the same exact eyes. That's so cute.' she thought. _"So," he said. "You got my text huh?" "Yeah," Dana answered. "What was that about." "Dana, listen," Josh said. "I've been in love with you, since the day I met you back in second grade. Remember that?" Dana thought for a second, then said, "Yeah, and I pushed you down in the sand because you hit me in the head by accident with a football." Josh chuckled and and said, "Yeah. But seriously, I do really like you. I always think about you, and when I see that gorgeous smile, I just can't help but smile too." Dana blushed and smiled. "Now, one question," Josh said. "Do you feel the same way about me?" Dana looked at him and tried to say what she wanted to say. "Yeah," she finally managed to say. "I have since you saved me from those guys who were trying to hurt me in sixth grade." Josh was relieved that she didn't say no. "So," Dana said. "Are we like now, going out?" "Depends," Josh said. "Depends on this." To her surprise, Josh leaned in and softly and tenderly kissed her lips. Dana, shocked, pulled away and said, "Okay. I see that we are." Josh blushed and smiled. Dana hugged him and then looked at her iPod. "Oh shoot," she said. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." "Okay," Josh said. "I better go too. I'll walk you since it's on my way to my house." He held onto Dana's hand and they started walking on to Dana's.

"Thanks Josh," Dana said as they stopped in front of her house. "For the walk and for telling me how you felt." "No prob," Josh said. "Thanks for telling me." They kissed then Dana went into the house. She went up to her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly signed into Skype and saw that Meygan and Yasmin were on and chatting with eachother. She joined in and typed:

_SugarShoesLuvsYa: Hey ppl.  
ThePrettyPrincess: Hey Dana. Wassup?  
FashionMonkey: Yea. We haven't talked 2 u all day.  
SugarShoesLuvsYa: I'm fine. But check it. I went to the park and talked to Josh right. Guess what he told me?  
FashionMonkey: What?  
SugarShoesLuvsYa: He told me that he wuz n luv with me.  
ThePrettyPrincess: You lie!!!!  
SugarShoesLuvsYa: Me no lie. It's true.  
FashionMonkey: Are you guys like a couple now?  
SugarShoesLuvsYa: I'll tell u 2morrow. Joanna's calling me to help with the dishes.  
ThePrettyPrincess: Okay. C Ya 2morrow.  
FashionMonkey: We luv ya.  
SugarShoesLuvsYa: Bye. :) :) :)  
_

Dana signed off. As she went downstairs, her maroon LG enV² vibrated. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and saw that she had a text from Bryce. She opened the message and read it. It read:

_  
Dana,  
Help sis. I'm stuck at this party because Mark and Dereck left me stranded here. Please come and get me. Please please please. Don't tell mom and dad. I'm at 0324 Melrose Avenue. It's a green house and should have a zillion cars outside.  
-Bryce_

Dana shook her head and grabbed her purse. She got her keys and before she left, texted him back. She got into her car and sped off down the street.

Chapter 13 done. Chapter 14 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	14. A Night In The Hospital

**Chapter 14: A Night In The Hospital**

When Dana arrived at the location Bryce had told her to go to, she noticed a crowd of kids, all gathered around something. She stopped the car and got out. She went up to one of the guys and asked, "What's going on?" "Some kid got beat up," the guy answered. "Got beat real bad." Fearing the worst, Dana pushed through the crowd of kids and was shocked to see who she saw. It was Bryce, and he had gotten beat up so bad, that he was unconscious. "Call an ambulance," she said. "This is my brother." "They're on their way." said one girl. Dana held onto Bryce until the ambulance got there. When they finally got there, she asked the paramedic, "Can I please ride with you?" "Sorry," answered the paramedic. "But you can follow us and met us there." "Okay." Dana said. She jumped into her car and followed the ambulance to the Stilesville General Hospital.

Bryce finally awoke, dazed and confused. He awoke to find Dana holding his hand with her head down on the bed. "Dana." he tried to say. Dana lifted her head up and said, "Hey Bryce. I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?" When Bryce was about to say something, the doctor walked in. It was Bryce's doctor, Dr. Palo. "Bryce," he said. "You're a very lucky man. We're very lucky that you got here when you did." "Is he gonna be okay?" Dana asked. "He should be," Dr. Palo answered. "His jaw is fractured a little, but nothing that a little rest and stuff can't fix. His arm is broken as well." "That would explain the sling." Bryce said. Dana smiled and said, "Thanks Dr. Palo." Dr. Palo nodded and left on out. "Now Bryce," Dana said. "Tell me." "It was at the party and these guys came. I was flirting with one of the guys' sister, so they pulled me outside. And before I knew it, they were beating the crap out of me." Dana turned away because the tears were coming. She quickly wiped them away and turned back. "That's terrible." she finally said. "I know," Bryce said. "When I get outta here, I'm gonna go and find those guys and kill them." "They'll kill you." Dana said. She hugged her brother and he returned the hug. "Hey," she said. "I didn't tell you. Josh and I are going out now." "That's great Sugar Shoes," Bryce said. "He's liked you forever." "He told me." Dana said. Soon, Joanna and Richard came into the room and Joanna said, "Oh, my poor baby." "I'm fine mom." Bryce said. "You don't look like it," Richard said. "Dana, why didn't you tell us?" "He told me not too," Dana said. "And I didn't want you to worry." "Don't yell at her," Bryce said. "I was stupid for going to the party in the first place." "I'm just glad that you're okay." Joanna said. "Same here." Richard agreed. The nurse came into the room and said, "Okay. Visiting hours are almost over, so one person can stay with him tonight." "I want Dana to stay." Bryce said. "I'll stay." Dana said. The nurse left out and so did Joanna and Richard. Dana looked at her brother and said, "Man, this room is kinda small." "Sorta," Bryce agreed as he turned on the TV with his free arm. "But hey, good channels." "No lie right there." Dana said. She sat back in the chair and started watching TV. Before long, both she and Bryce fell asleep.

At around three in the morning, Dana awoke and heard Bryce fussing. He was having a nightmare, so she decided to wake him up. "Bryce," she said. "Wake up." Bryce woke up and looked at Dana. "You were having a bad dream." Dana explained. "They were about to hurt you." Bryce said. "It was a dream." Dana said. She hugged him and he returned the hug. "Now go back to sleep." she said after they let go. Bryce nodded and lay back. Dana lay back in the chair and soon, they both went to sleep.

When Dana woke up again, it was about nine in the morning. The room was sun filled and the nurse had come in a brought Bryce's breakfast, because he was sitting there, munching on some bacon. When Bryce saw her, he greeted, "Morning sis. Doctor came in and said that I could go home today. He said that he would come back in later on to do my discharge paper thingys." Dana took a moment to let all that sink in. She blinked then noticed that Bryce had on his regular clothes. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "Because," Bryce answered as he took a bite of his toast. "You were sleeping so soundly. Mom and Dad told me not to wake you anyway. They went down to the cafeteria and should be on their way back." Soon, their parents walked through the door. "Hey sleepy head," greeted Richard. "The doctor said that Bryce could go home today." "He told me," Dana said. "Hey, can I go on home?" "Sure sweetheart," answered Joanna. "We'll see you at home." Dana smiled and left on out.

Chapter 14 done. Chapter 15 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	15. Unusual Day

**Chapter 15: Unusual Day  
**

The Bratz girls sat around their table in Civics class that Thursday, just talking about stuff. They had heard about Bryce and everything, and was really glad that he was okay. "When she texted me and told me about it," Cloe said. "I was like, super shocked." "Me too," Sasha agreed as she typed up the stuff for their project. "I was about to cry." Dana walked in and handed Mrs. Reyes her late pass. "Thank you Dana." Mrs. Reyes said. Dana smiled and went over to Nevra and the other. "Dana." Sasha said. Dana looked and waved. Sasha waved back. Dana felt her phone buzz so she pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Josh. It read:

_Dana:_

_Glad that Bryce is okay. Hey, about the other night. I'm really glad that you like me too. Hey, sit with me today outside in the Lunch Courtyard. Text back even though you're in class._

_Love, Josh xoxoxo_

Dana blushed and quickly texted back. Then, she and the girls worked up to lunchtime.

**Lunchtime**

"I'm really glad that Bryce is okay," Yasmin said as she and the gang walked through the lunch courtyard to find a table. "And that Josh finally told Dana how he felt about her." "Where is Dana anyway?" Fianna asked. "I think that I have a pretty good idea." Cloe answered pointing over to the table. The girls looked and saw Dana sitting with her boyfriend. They smiled and went and sat down at their table. "Dana's so happy." Sasha commented. The boys came and sat down and Bryce asked, "Where's Dana?" "With her boyfriend." Yasmin answered. Her black LG enV² cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and saw that she had a text from Hannah. The text read:

_Yasmin,_

_Look on the otherside of the lunch courtyard._

_-Hannah_

Yasmin looked and saw Hannah waving. She smiled and waved her over. Hannah came over and greeted, "Hey guys." "Hey Hannah." the gang said. "Yasmin," Hannah said. "I'm depressed." "Why Hannah?" Yasmin asked as Hannah sat down beside her. "I don't know why. That's the thing," Hannah answered. "I don't remember anything happening to make me sad." "Try to rememeber." Yasmin said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. Hannah thought for a second, then said, "Oh. Now I know why. You know that guy, Rodney, that goes to La Beau High?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "He's hot." Cameron looked at her then turned around. "I know," Hannah said. "But he asked me out. I don't wanna go out with him. And Natalie likes him anyway." "Who do you wanna go out with?" Yasmin asked. "Marquese," Hannah answered. "You know, that hot punked out senior at Kaufman Square High." "Now that's a punked out hottie." Yasmin said. "Are you finished calling every guy hot?" Cameron asked. Yasmin rolled her eyes, turned and looked at him and said, "Chill out. I didn't say that I was gonna date one of them. You have my heart so chill out." She turned back around and said, "Well, ask him out." "No," Hannah said. "Do you know how nervous I'd be? And I'm not punked out like you or Jade. I'm just me. He's into punky girls, like you and Jade." Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "He only waved at me when I went to the mall with you." "Exactly," Hannah said. "You were dressed all punked out, punky clothes, and make up, even accessories. He talked to you too." "All he did was ask me something about Avril Lavigne." Yasmin said. Before Hannah could say something else, Yasmin said, "Shush, don't say anything else." "About how he got you that punked out cover for your phone." Hannah said. Cameron was starting to get mad. "He brought you a phone cover." he said. "Chill out," Yasmin said. "Cam, are you jealous or something? I hosted a party with Jesse McCartney, are you cool with that?" Then, she turned to Hannah and said, "Come on. We gotta finish this chat in Study Hall." "Yeah," Hannah said. "Let me get my tray and I'll meet you at the garbage can." "Cool." Yasmin said. She picked up her handbag and Cameron asked, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to Study Hall with Hannah and half the other people that are in there," Yasmin answered. "And I talk to the boys in there. Are you jealous about that?" She walked off and she and Hannah dumped their trays. Afterwards, they went off to Study Hall.

**3 P.M.**

"Dude," Cameron said as he and Dylan walked out of Stiles High that afternoon. "I think that I made Yasmin mad today." "She's probably forgotten about it now." Dylan said. "She didn't even text me in Chemistry like she always does." Cameron said. "She's mad then." Dylan said. Cameron looked around and noticed Yasmin and Hannah over there talking to Shawn and Mark. "You see that," Cameron said. "She's over there flirting now." "Cam," Dylan said. "Shawn is Yasmin's lab partner. And they're just going over notes." Cameron sighed and saw Yasmin start walking their way. "See," Dylan said. "She's coming now." Cameron thought that Yasmin was coming over to him, but she wasn't. She looked at him, and walked right pass him. He followed her with his eyes and saw that she was getting into her car. "I told you she was mad at me." Cameron said. Yasmin started her engine, waved at Hannah, then left.

After doing homework and changing her clothes, Yasmin went for a jog. She ran down to the park then sat down on the bench. She turned off her iPod then pulled out her phone. She had a text from Cameorn. She opened up the text and it read:

_Yas,_

_Baby, please call me. You didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Can we please talk. I love you._

_-Cam_

Yasmin erased the text and closed up her phone. "Hey Yas." said a voice. Yasmin looked up and saw Shawn. "Hey Shawn," she said. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Shawn answered. "But I have a question." "Shoot." Yasmin said. "Are you and Cameron still together?" Shawn asked. Yasmin looked at him and answered, "I don't know. He got all jealous today when I was talking to Hannah about a guy that goes to Kaufman Square High. He got jealous because the guy talked to me and brought me a punked out phone cover." "Is Cam an idiot?" Shawn asked. "He sure is acting like one." Yasmin answered. "But you love him don't you?" Shawn asked. "Of course I do." Yasmin answered. "Then try and work it out with him." Shawn said. "You're right," Yasmin said. "Thanks." "No prob," Shawn said. "Now, give me a hug." They stood up and hugged eachother. But, they got so wrapped up in the hug, that before they knew it, they were kissing eachother. Yasmin realized and pulled away. "Shawn." she said. "Oh snap," Shawn said. "I'm sorry." "So am I." Yasmin said. How was she gonna explain that to Cameron? He'd probably dump her then. "Uh," she finally managed to say. "I gotta go. See ya at school." "Yeah." Shawn said. Yasmin picked up her iPod and phone, and ran all the way to her dad's house.

When Yasmin reached her dad's house, she used her key and opened the door. "Dad." she called. No answer. Soon, her dad's girlfriend, Lisa, came out of the kitchen and said, "Hi Yasmin. What a pleasant surprise." "Hey Lisa," Yasmin said closing the door behind her. "Where's daddy?" "He went to the store," she answered. "Are you okay?" "No," Yasmin answered. "I have a problem." "Well come in the kitchen with me honey," Lisa said. "You can talk to me." Yasmin went into the kitchen and saw that Lisa's daughter, Jessica, was in there listening to music. When she saw Yasmin, she waved. Yasmin waved back and asked, "Lisa, have you found out what the babies were gonna be?" "Not yet." Lisa answered. Lisa and Yasmin's dad were expecting twins, and Yasmin was happy, well, not now. "Now what's wrong?" Lisa asked as she handed Yasmin a bottle of water. "Well," Yasmin explained after taking a sip of water. "You know that me and Cameron are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" "Yeah." Lisa answered. "Well, see," Yasmin said. "We sorta had an argument earlier, and I still love him, but when I was in the park, my friend Shawn came, and we hugged, and before I knew it, we had kissed eachother." Lisa took all of that in and said, "Okay. I don't know what to say now." "Help me please." Yasmin said putting her head down on the table. Jessica joined in the conversation by asking, "What's wrong Yasmin?" "It's a long story." Yasmin said. "Just tell Cameron." Lisa said. "No way," Yasmin refused. "He's gonna be mad and dump me." "He'll be even more mad if he has to hear about it," Lisa said. "Now call him and tell him." Yasmin sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed Cameron's number and after a few rings, he answered, "Hello?" "Hey Cam," Yasmin said. "Um, listen, can you meet me in the park. I have to tell you something important." "Okay," Cameron said. "Meet you in five." "That's cool." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and said, "I'm gonna meet him in the park, then I'll come back here to tell you." "Okay," Lisa said as she watched Yasmin head out the door. "See you later baby girl." Yasmin waved and walked on down to the park.

When Yasmin arrived at the park, she spotted Cameron sitting down on the bench. She went over to him and said, "Cameron." Cameron looked up and said, "Hey." he got up and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Look," Yasmin said. "I have to tell you something, and if I don't, the guilt is gonna eat me alive." "What is it?" Cameron asked. "Well," Yasmin said as she took off the promise ring Cameron had given her, and the locket. "When I was at the park earlier, Shawn was here, and we were talking, and we hugged and before I knew it, we kissed." She handed him the locket and promise ring and said, "I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. I'll just go now." "But wait," Cameron said. "I do wanna talk to you." Yasmin was confused. "Huh." she said. "Shawn called me on my cell and explained everything to me," Cameron explained as he took her hand. "I was mad at first, but then I realized that you were probably gonna tell me eventually." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Listen, Cameron, I love you, and I will admit that you ticked me off earlier. I'm over it now though, and I'm sorry about what happend between-" Cameron shushed her with a soft and tender kiss on the lips. "That's enough," he said after they parted. "I get it, and you know what. I love you so much." "I love you too." Yasmin said. They kissed again and Yasmin parted and said, "I better head on back to my dad's, later." "Later." Cameron said. They hugged and kissed one more time and Cameron gave Yasmin the promise ring and locket back. Yasmin smiled and went to her dad's house.

Chapter 15 done. Chapter 16 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	16. Falling In Love

**Chapter 16: Falling In Love**

Jade, dressed all punked out with arm warmers, a black tank top, black skirt with black leggings, and black boots, walked down the streets of Stilesville. She listened to her iPod and bopped her head to the beat of the music. She finally stopped and sat down on a bench in the park. "It is such a good day." she said aloud to herself. It truly was a good day in Stilesville. The sun was shining and the birds were just churping away. That was only part of the reson though. The other part was because Jade had went on a date with Dexter the night before, and they had a great time. She felt like she was falling in love with him. "Jade." said a voice. Jade looked up and saw Meygan and Cloe. "Hey you guys." she said. "Hey." the girls said. They sat down beside Jade and Meygan asked, "What up with the punked out look?" "I just felt like dressing punky today," Jade answered. "School's closed, so, what the heck." Stiles High was closed due to repairs in the boys bathroom this time. "How was your date with Dexter last night?" Cloe asked. "We had an amazing time," Jade answered. "We went to such a romantic restaurant, and after we ate our dinner, we danced. After we left the restaurant, we went to the the Festival of Lights at Jasmin's Fountain downtown, and there, we made out." "Okay," Meygan said. "Have you talked to Yasmin today?" "Let's talk to her now," Cloe said. "Look." She pointed over to a bench across the park. Jade and Meygan looked and saw Yasmin and Cameron with their arms around eachother, looking at something. "Come on." Meygan said pulling Jade up. "We can't interrupt their date." Jade said. "If we're her girls," Cloe said. "We can." Jade rolled her eyes and practically got dragged across the park by Cloe and Meygan. When they reached Yasmin and Cameron, Cloe greeted, "Hey." The couple looked up and said, "Hi." "Are you guys on a date?" Meygan asked. "Sort of," Cameron answered. "We're just hanging out since every thing's resolved between us now." He kissed Yasmin and Jade said, "See, we're interrupting their date. Come on, let's go." "Sorry you guys," Meygan said. "We're going." They waved and Jade pulled them back across the park. On their way, they ran into Derrick. "Hey Derrick." Meygan and Cloe said together. "Hey Meygan and Cloe," Derrick greeted, then turned to Jade and said, "Hey beautiful." "Hey." Jade said blushing. They kissed and Cloe said, "Come on Meygan, we got shopping to do." "We do?," Meygan said. "Since when?" "Since now," Cloe said pulling her. "Now come on. Jade, we'll call you later." Jade parted and said, "Later." She waved at her girls and she and Derrick sat down on the bench. Derrick put his arm around her shoulders and asked, "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Jade answered as she fiddled with her iPod. "Just hangin' out here." "Mind if I hang with you?" Derrick asked. "Now you know that I don't mind." Jade answered. She kissed him then parted. "Are we hanging out tonight?" Derrick asked. "I don't know," Jade answered. "Do you want to?" "It's all up to you." Derrick said. "Maybe we can go and see a movie," Jade suggested. "Or go to Dairy Queen and have an ice cream date." "The ice cream date sounds good," Derrick said. "How does,'I'll pick you up around seven-thirty' sound?" "Sounds good to me," Jade said as she checked the time on her phone. "Now, I gotta go." "I'll give you a ride." Derrick said. "Okay," Jade said. "Thanks." She and Derrick got into his car and rode off down the street.

"Thanks Derrick," Jade said. "See you tonight." "You got it." Derrick said. They kissed and Jade waved before going into the house. She closed the door and went upstairs to her room. Quickly, she picked up the phone and dialed Yasmin's number. After a few seconds, Sasha's mom answered. "Hey Miss Michelle," Jade said. "Is Sash home?" She waited a minute then Sasha answered. "Hey Sash, it's Jade," Jade said. "Nothing's wrong.....I'm sure, I'm fine.....I think that I'm falling in love with Derrick......yeah.....well, we're always hanging out and calling eachother on the phone, and, I think about him all the time......yeah, we're going out again to night....this time is an ice cream date at Dairy Queen....okay....call you later....bye." She hung up the phone and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was baking a cake. "Mom," she said. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure honey," Julie answered. "Sit down." Jade sat down across from her mother and asked, "How did you know that you were in love with dad?" Julie thought of her husband, Kevin, and answered, "Well, me and your dad, for one, had known eachother for years. I finally realized that I was in love with him when I started thinking about him all the time, and we talked a lot." Jade nodded and Julie asked, "Sweetie, do you think that you're in love with Derrick?" Jade nodded again and her mother said, "Well, tell him how you feel." "I guess so," Jade said. "But, what do I do if he doesn't feel the same?" "Respect his wishes," Julie answered. "And just wait until he comes around. Your dad had to do that with me." "Okay." Jade said. She hugged her mom and then went to her room.

That night, around seven o'clock, Jade was in her room, tossing around clothes, trying to find something to wear. She wanted to wear her hot pink and black, but she didn't wanna be too punked out. "What to wear." she said aloud. Finally, she settled on wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink and white tank top underneath a blue denim jacket, and a pair of black platform boots. She quickly showered then got dressed. She brushed her long, jet black, pink-streaked hair and put it up in a pony tail, then put on a diamond necklace and two diamond bracelets on each wrist. She applied some clear lip gloss to her lips then took one last look at herself in the mirror. "I look sexy enough." she said aloud. She went downstairs with her black Gucci purse and went into the living room. Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. "Gross," she joked. "Mom and dad cuddling. Throw up." Julie and Kevin laughed and looked at their daughter. "Hush up J." Julie said throwing a pillow at her daughter. "Hey," Jade said. "Messin' up my hair." She threw it back and sat down in the chair. "So," Kevin said. "Where are you kids going tonight?" "To Dairy Queen," Jade answered. "Ice Cream date. My idea." Kevin chuckled and said, "I remember when me and your mom did that." Jade shook her head and laughed. The doorbell rang and she said, "Saved by the bell." She opened the door and saw Derrick standing there. "Hey." she said. "Hey," he said. "You look great." "You do too," Jade said. "Come in for a sec." Derrick came in and hugged Jade. Jade closed the door after they let go and led him to the living room. "Mom, Dad," she said. "You remember Derrick." Jade's mom and dad looked up and said, "Oh, hi Derrick. You like it here in Stilesville?" "Yeah," Derrick answered. "I love it. It's fantastic here." "That's good," Julie said. "Have her home by her curfew." "I know the curfew rules Mrs. Suarez," Derrick said. "Eleven-thirty." Julie nodded and said, "Have fun." "We will." Jade said. She and Derrick left on out.

"So," Derrick said as he and Jade talked over ice cream. "When are you guys going back on tour?" He and Jade were sitting at a table at Dairy Queen, talking over ice cream. "I don't know," Jade said. "Probably not until after college. Well, if Bratz are still doing their thing." "I hope you guys are," Derrick said. "From what I saw in Boston, it was awesome." "Thanks," Jade said. "I'll pass on the message." Derrick smiled and said, "Listen, I have something really important to tell you." "Okay." Jade said. "Um," Derrick said. "I think, I think, that I might be in love with you." Jade wasn't shocked at all. In fact, she was happy, really happy. "I think that I'm in love with you too." she said. Derrick smiled and leaned in. Jade leaned in the rest of the way and they kissed. They parted and Jade said, "I love you." "I love you too." They finished their date, then afterwards, went off to Jasmin's Fountain to see the Festival of Lights.

Chapter 16 done. Chapter 17 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	17. Breaking Up?

**Chapter 17: Breaking Up?**

"You guys," Cloe whined as she came to the table at the Smoothie Bar the next day. "I think that Me and Dill are on the verge of breaking up." The girls looked at her and Yasmin asked, "Why do you say that Angel?" "Because," Cloe explained sitting down. "I called him yesterday right, because I hadn't talked to him all day, and he didn't answer his phone. So I went over to his house and on the way, I called him again. He didn't answer. So when I got to his house, he answered the door. So I asked, 'Where were you because I just called?' and he's like, 'Nowhere. My phone was off.' " "Oh gosh," Yasmin said. "Cloe, Cameron's phone is off all the time, and I don't think that we're gonna break up. His phone is only off because the battery is low." "Do you know that for sure?" Cloe asked. "Yes I do Angel." Yasmin said. Eitan came over to the girls' table and asked, "What would you like Cloe?" "Blueberry smoothie." Cloe answered. Eitan scibbled down the order and went behind the stand. Dylan came over to the table, talking to another girl. "Uh-oh." Sasha said. Cloe, who was irritated at the sight, got up and went over to Dylan. When he saw her, he said, "Hey Cloe." He tried to kiss her but she backed away. "Who are you?" she asked the girl. "I'm Angela," the girl answered. "Dylan's friend. Who are you?" "I'm Cloe," Cloe answered. "His girlfriend." Angela was shocked and said, "Oh. Dylan didn't tell me he had a girlfriend." "Oh, he didn't." Cloe said looking at Dylan. "I gotta go," Angela said. "See ya Dylan." She left and Dylan said, "Cloe-" "Don't touch me, don't talk to me," Cloe said. "Don't even come near me. Don't even say my name." She got her smoothie to go and left. "Dylan," Jade said as she and the girls got up. "That's a new low. Even for you. You've really made her mad." They went off after their friend.

"You know what," Cloe said as she threw picture of Dylan in the garbage. "I don't even care anymore." The girls were in Cloe's room, watching her throw out pictures of either her and Dylan together, or just Dylan. "If you don't care," Sasha said. "Then why do you keep bringing it up." "I don't know," Cloe said. "But I don't care about him, or anything." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jade said. Cloe's mom opened the door and saw the garbage can filled up with pictures. "Did I miss something?' she asked. "Cloe's upset with Dylan," Yasmin explained. "So she's throwing pictures away." "I'm gonna dump him too." Cloe said throwing out another pictures. "Well," Sarah said. "What happened?" "Dylan showed up at the Smoothie Bar with some other chick that was his so-called friend," Cloe explained. "But, he didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend, so she was all over him." "Oh," Sarah said. "I see. Well, are you sure?" "Positive." Cloe said. She threw out another picture and Sarah sighed and said, "Let me go to the store. Be back later girls." "Bye." the girls said. Sarah left out and Yasmin got up. "I better jet too," she said. "Me and mom gotta go and check out the sales of the Bratz Girls Really Rock clothing line. Later." "Bye Yas." the gang said. Yasmin went downstairs and left on out. "I better go too," Jade said. "Me and mom got some more ideas for the layout for Bratz Mag." "I gotta go too," Sasha said. "I'm going to Jade's to help out." "Cool," Cloe said. "See you guys later." The girls waved and left out. Cloe picked up the phone and dialed Dylan's phone number. After a few seconds, he answered, "Hello?" "Hey Dill, it's Cloe." Cloe said. "Hey Cloe," Dylan said. "What's up?" "We need to talk," Cloe said. "Meet me in the park. Say, in twenty?" "Sure." Dylan said. "Good." Cloe said. They hung up and Cloe changed into a pair of black denim capris, a black tank top, and a pair of black and white sneakers. She took off the promise ring that was around her neck and took it off the chain. She put it in her pocket, then, with her black LG Venus cell phone in hand and her pink iPod Nano in her pocket, she left on out and walked to the park.

When Cloe arrived at the park, she saw Dylan sitting under a tree. She went over to him and said, "Here." Dylan stood up and tried to hug her, but she backed away. "Take it." Cloe said. "Take what?" Dylan asked. "This." Cloe said. She gave Dylan the promise ring and said, "Angela will love it, just as much as I did." When she turned to walk away, to her surprise, Dylan took her hand. "I love you Cloe," he said. "Me and Angela are just good friends. I was gonna tell her about you, I swear. That's why we came to the Smoothie Bar, so she could meet you. And besides, she has a boyfriend that lives in L.A." Cloe felt really stupid then. "Oh," she said. "I didn't know." "I wanted to tell you," Dylan said. "But you pushed me away." "Dylan," Cloe said. "I'm sorry. It's just, I know your past with dumping girls and stuff." "I would never do that to you," Dylan said. "I'm crazy about you. Don't you know that?" Cloe smiled and Dylan put the ring back on the chain. He put the necklace back around Cloe's neck and kissed her. She kissed back, then parted. "I love you." she said. "I love you too," Dylan said. "But, you gotta make sure that you trust me." "I do," Cloe said. "I really really do." Dylan hugged her tight, then said, "Come on, let's walk to Dairy Queen and get some ice cream." "Sounds good to me." Cloe agreed. The couple walked with their arms around eachother, glad that their relationship would remain strong.

Chapter 17 done. Chapter 18 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	18. Undiscovered Talent

**Chapter 18: Undiscovered Talent**

Yasmin and Dana walked through the hallways of Stiles High School that Monday morning, on their way to the library to find books. It was a sunny, and breezy morning and it was around the time of second period. "Guess what Josh is getting me for my birthday." Dana said. "What?" Yasmin asked. "He's getting me a-" She stopped when she and Yasmin heard singing coming from the Girls Locker Room. "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "I don't know who that is, but they rock. They're voice is so awesome." Yasmin looked at her and Dana said, "Well, not as good as you guys." "I'm joking," Yasmin said as she started to push open the door. "But let's see who it is." They opened the door and peeked inside. They saw a girl in there, singing The Moment You Believe by Melanie C. "She sounds better than Melanie C." Dana whispered. Yasmin hit her and whispered, "Don't get crazy." "Well," Dana whispered. "Almost as good. Now who is that?" "It's Brittany," Yasmin whispered. "Her mom works down at the record building. I see her around there sometimes. Her mom works on the machines that put the, like, art on the CD's and packages them." The girls closed the door and started walking down to the library. "Does she get paid good money for making and packaging the CD's?" Dana asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "They get paid, like, forty bucks an hour." "Seriously?" Dana asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "But you gotta be really quick with it." Dana nodded and she and Yasmin went off to the library.

**3 P.M.**

"Brittany." Yasmin said. School was over for the day and Yasmin spotted Brittany sitting on the bench beside the door. Brittany looked up and asked, "Yasmin right?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I see you around the record building sometimes." "I see you too," Brittany said as she hugged her books to her chest. "But you're either recording a song or rehearsing with your band when I see you, so I can't talk to you." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Well, I'm gonna be there today. I'm recording a couple songs for my album, so, you can drop by the recording studio if you want. When they ask, just say I invited you." "Okay," Brittany said. "My mom's working, so I'm gonna ride the bus there." "Cool," Yasmin said getting up with her keys in her hand. "See ya later then." "See ya." Brittany said waving. Yasmin waved and went and got into her car. She started the engine and drove off.

_"My heart, is now broken, and it can't be repaired." _Yasmin sang that afternoon in the recording studio. She had been there for about fifteen minutes and had recorded four songs. After that song, she stopped and came out from behind the glass. Her manager, Tim Sullivan and the president of Geffen Records, Ron Fair, were sitting there, listening to what had just been recorded. "It's pretty good," Ron complimented. "You could knock the Spice Girls off the charts with this." Yasmin laughed and hugged Ron. "Thanks Ron," she said after they let go. "But I doubt that I could knocked the Spice Girls off the charts." She laughed and so did Ron and Tim. There was a knock at the door and Yasmin said, "Come in." Brittany opened the door and said, "Hey. Did I miss the recording session?" "No," Yasmin answered, then introduced her to Ron and Tim, "Ron, Tim, this is my buddy Brittany, Brit, this is my manager Tim, and the president of Geffen, Ron Fair." They waved and Brittany waved. "Doesn't your mom, Madison Willson, work here?" Tim asked. "Yeah." Brittany answered. "I thought you looked familiar," Tim said. "I've seen you hanging around here." "Yeah," Brittany said. "My mom does the art for the CD's and packages them." Tim nodded and Yasmin said, "Have you ever recorded a song before Brit?" "No," Brittany answered. "Is it fun?" "Pretty fun," Yasmin answered. "Wanna try?" "Sure," Brittany answered. "What song can I record?" "Uh," Yasmin began as she looked around for the lyric book. "Let me find the book first." "Ron has it." Tim said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and asked, "Ron, can I have it?" "Sure." Ron answered. He handed her the lyric book and Yasmin looked through it until she found, Melanie C's song, The Moment You Believe. "Here," Yasmin answered. "You can record this." "I love this song," Brittany said. "Where do I go?" "Behind here." Yasmin answered as she led her behind the glass. She got Brittany set up and Ron asked, "Can you hear the music?" "Yeah," answered Brittany. "I sing when I'm supposed to right?" Ron nodded and when it was time, Brittany starting singing. _"Time to face what you were hiding from, don't have to do this on your own," _she sang. _"Together we are strong, we don't need anyone." _After singing the song, she came out and Ron was just as shocked as Tim. "That was amazing," he finally said. "Have you ever thought about having a singing career?" "Yeah," Brittany answered. "But my mom said that the industry is hard now, and she doesn't want me to sing because of what it did to her." Yasmin looked at Ron and at Tim, who were both looking at her. "Look," Brittany said. "I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow Yasmin." "See ya." Yasmin said. Brittany smiled and left out. "She has got to be signed to Geffen," Ron said. "That is one act that can't go away." "I'm with Ron," Tim said. "Yasmin, she has to be signed." "We can't go against her mom's wishes though." Yasmin pointed out. "I know you're not talking," Tim said. "As many times as you've done that." "Well that's me," Yasmin said. "I'm talking about her. She may not want to go against her mom's wishes." Tim sighed and Ron said, "Go and get her Yasmin." "Okay then." Yasmin said. She left out of the studio and went off down the hall. She looked and looked until she finally found Brittany, in her mom's office, watching TV. "Brit." Yasmin said. Brittany looked up and asked, "What's up Yas?" "Ron and Tim want you," Yasmin said. "Want you to sign to Geffen really bad." "I can't do that," Brittany said. "I don't want to disappoint my mom. I do wanna follow my dream to become a singer though." "Then do it," Yasmin said. "Look, I had to defy my mother too. She didn't want me to sing at first, but then she came around." Brittany thought about it, then said, "Okay. I'll call my dad and ask him to come and look over the contract." "Welcome to Geffen." Yasmin said. Brittany smiled and she and yasmin went off back down to the recording studio. "I just gotta get my dad to look over the contract," Brittany said. "Then, I'll sign it." "Awesome," Ron said. "Geffen needs an artist like you." Yasmin was behind Brittany, so she looked at Ron and made a face. "Like you and Yasmin, I mean." he said. Yasmin smiled. Brittany's mother, Madison, had heard the thing about the contract and had come. "You are not signing a contract." "And why not?" Brittany asked. "Because," Madison answered. "I explained to you how bad the music industry was. Look what it did to me. I could have been a big star." "Hey," Tim said. "Didn't you have that song, what was it called. Uh, Long Road To No Where?" "Yeah," Madison said. "That's the song on the one album that put me down." "It wasn't very good," Tim muttered. "That's why you were shun down." Madison heard him and shot a glance at him. He just shrugged, so Yasmin hit him in the head. "Come on mom," Brittany said. "Please. Just let me give it a try. Yasmin's just a student like me, and she still pulls this off." Madison sighed and finally answered, "Fine. But you two have to look after her." "She can record right after Yasmin." Ron said pulling the contract from his breifcase. "Now," he continued. "If you'll just look over this." "I want dad to do it," Brittany said taking it from her mother's hands. "He actually agrees with me." She left out with Madison and Yasmin got her stuff. "See you guys later." she said. "Bye Yas." the guys said. Yasmin left and went on home.

Chapter 18 done. Chapter 19 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	19. Song Thief & Forgiveness

**Chapter 19: Song Thief & Forgiveness  
**

**Two Months Later**

It was now a chilly, December day in Stilesville and the Bratz girls were at lunch, sitting at the table with their boys. "She's only been a popstar for two months," Sasha said. "And already has her first single out." "Yeah," Yasmin answered as she spotted Brittany coming toward her. "It's a good song though." "It took us three months to get So Good out." Jade said. "Hi Yasmin," Brittany said. "Recording today?" "For me," Yasmin answered. "You?" "Yeah," Brittany answered. "Oh my gosh, I love being a singer." "When's your first gig?" Yasmin asked. "I don't know," Brittany answered. "I hope soon." "Cool," Yasmin said with a smile. "Did your mom come around yet?" Brittany's smile turned into a frown as she answered, "No. She's not even talking to me, except if she has a question." Yasmin nodded and said, "Well, see you this afternoon." "Okay," Brittany said waving. "Bye." She left and Cloe said, "She must really enjoy this." "She does," Yasmin said. "We record at the same time, well, not exactly, but close to it." Sasha nodded and the girls finished lunch with the boys, then they all went to class.

**Recording Studio After School**

_"If you love me the right way, I won't leave you now." _Yasmin sang that afternoon. She was recording her song, _Love Me Right_, and was sure that it would be number one. After singing that song, she came out and asked, "How was that?" "Very good," Ron answered. "That song should be a number one." Brittany was sitting up against the wall, looking through her lyric book. "Can I see?" Yasmin asked. Brittany looked up, hesitated, then said, "No." Yasmin was shocked, so she just said, "Okay." "Oh crap," Brittany said. "I left my pen in my bag, I'll be right back." She put her lyric book down and left out. Yasmin decided to sneak a peak at Brittany's lyric book. She picked it up and looked through it. When, she got to the last page, she was shocked. Her song she had been looking for, _A Long Road, _was in there, and Brittany had crossed Yasmin's name out and put her name on it. "That b-" "Don't say it," Tim caught her. "Now, what's wrong?" "Brittany took my song," Yasmin said taking the song out and throwing the lyric book in the floor. "Look. I wrote this song the other day, remember." Tim looked, then Ron took a look and said, "That is your song. What's she doing with it?" "She probably took it the other day when I went to the snack machine to get a pack of cookies," Yasmin said. "I left my lyric book in here, open." "You're really smart." Tim said. "Shut up," Yasmin said. "This is serious." Brittany came back in and Yasmin said, "Brittany, why did you take my song?" Brittany hesitated and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "This." Yasmin said putting the paper in her face. "Okay," Brittany said. "I thought that your song would be better than the one I wrote." "I think that half of my songs suck," Yasmin said. "But they turn out to be big hits. Whatever, I should have never gotten you this contract in the first place." She got her stuff and Tim said, "Where are you going?" "Home," Yasmin answered. "Brit, delete me from your phone." She rushed out the door and left the building.

"I just don't believe her," Yasmin said over the phone to Jade that night. "After I helped get her that contract." "Her single did sound sorta similar to your song though." Jade said. "Exactly my point," Yasmin said holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, as she wrote the chorus to another song she was writing. "She's a song thief." "Don't say that," Jade said. "Although it's true. But, doesn't someone help her write a song?" Jade asked. Before Jade could realize that was a stupid question, Yasmin said, "Do I have someone help me write a song?" "No," Jade answered. "But some people do." Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "Gotta jet because I'm upset and lost. Bye." "Bye." Jade said. Yasmin hung up the phone and started listening to her iPod. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Yasmin woke up the next morning to the sound of Girls Aloud's song, Sound Of The Underground. She was still upset, but was glad that they didn't have school because it was time for Christmas Break to start. She turned off her iPod, showered in the bathroom, then went back into her room and got dressed. She had on a denim mini skirt, a pair of pink leggings, a pair of pink and white snow boots, and her pink turtle neck sweater. She picked up her iPod and went off downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen making pancakes, and her four year old sister, Emily, was sitting in the chair at the table, watching a cartoon on TV. When she saw Yasmin, she said, "Hi sissy." "Hi baby," Yasmin said as she sat down. "What ya watchin'?" "The Backyardigans," Emily answered. "And later, mommy said she's taking me to see Santa." "Really," Yasmin said. "What are you gonna tell him?" "I want that new Baby Alive doll," Emily answered. "I'm gonna have fun with it." Yasmin smiled and said, "Okay." "Yasmin," Elena said. "What are you gonna do about the song?" "It's already recorded and out," Yasmin said. "I can't do anything." "Are you sure?" Elena asked as she put the plates of food down in front of her daughters. "Positive," Yasmin said. "I wish I could though." She sighed and Emily gave her big sister a hug. "Thanks Em," Yasmin said. "I needed that." Emily smiled and sat back down. The doorbell rang and Elena said, "I'll get it." She went and got the door and returned with Cameron and the neighbors. Cameron saw the puzzled look on his girlfriend's face, so he said, "They came up when I came." Yasmin nodded and Cameron kissed her. "Ew." Emily said. "Be quiet." Yasmin said. "What's up squirt?" Cameron asked Emily as he sat down in her chair and sat her in his lap. "Nothing much," Emily answered. "I might try out for little league tee-ball." "Are you old enough?" Cameron asked. "I don't know," Emily answered. "But I know that I'm better than you. Yasmin told me all the stories." "Did she." Cameron said looking at Yasmin with a smile. Yasmin smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Me and you grew up together Cam," she said. "I had to tell somebody eventually. The nearest person was my little sister, who was looking through photo albums with me when I found this." She got up and looked in her bag, and returned with a picture of her and Cameron when they were six. "See." she said. Cameron took the picture and looked at it. "I remember this," he said. "I had a game that day. Then, afterwards, your mom took us to get ice cream." "Cameron," Elena said. "Would you like some breakfast?" "No thanks Miss Elena," Cameron answered as he got up and put Emily back down in the chair. "I better jet anyway. Yasmin, stop bringin' up old memories and telling Emily all my embarrassing stuff." "You can't tell her what to do." said the neighbor's daughter, Maria. "I'm just joking with her." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "He's kidding. Come on Cam, I'll walk you." "I'll walk you too." Emily said. "Em," Yasmin said. "Go and eat your breakfast." "Okay," Emily said as she gave Cameron a hug. "Bye Cam." "Bye." Cameron said returning the hug. Emily went and sat down and Yasmin and Cameron went to the door. "What up with that chick, Maria?" he asked. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "Rumor has it that her mom used to have a controlling husband." Cameron shrugged and kissed his girlfriend. On his way out the door, Yasmin said, "I'm not done with the old memories stuff." Cameron hugged her and said, "I love you." "Love you too," Yasmin said. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" "Yeah," Cameron said walking to his car. "Starbucks." He waved and Yasmin waved back. She closed the door and went back into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast and afterwards, she went upstairs and returned with her coat. "Mom," she said. "Going to Sasha's house." Elena looked and said, "Okay. See you later hon." Yasmin got her keys and purse, and left the house.

"I just wish that I could do something about my song," Yasmin said to her friends later on at Sasha's house. "People are out there, thinking that it's hers when it's really mine." The girls were sitting in the floor in Sasha's room, thinking of what they could do about Yasmin's song. "I don't know," Cloe said scooping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Unless we sue her." "We can't do that," Jade said. "We don't have any-" She stopped and said, "Quick. Yas, give me your song." Yasmin looked in her coat pocket, pulled out the folded up piece of paper, and gave it to Jade. Jade opened it up and looked over it. "Now pull up hers on the internet." she said while reading Yasmin's song. Sasha pulled up Brittany's song and printed it out. "Here." she said to Jade. "Thank you." Jade said taking it. She looked over Brittany's, then looked over Yasmin's. "They are so similar." she said. "How much?" Sasha asked. "In her song," Jade said. "She only changed, ten words, from Yasmin's." "That b with an itch." Yasmin said. "Come on," Cloe said. "Let's go down to the record building and straighten this out." The girls put their coats on and Jade said, "We'll take my car." They all got their handbags and got into Jade's car. Jade started the engine and sped off down the street.

"We can't just suspend her though." Ron said. The girls were down at Geffen Records, trying to figure out something. They were sitting in the office of Geffen's president, Ron Fair. "Then what can you do?" Yasmin asked. Ron thought, then picked up the phone. The girls looked at eachother, puzzled. After a while, Ron ended his phone conversation and said, "I told all of Geffen's workers to get to every store in Stilesville and demand that every copy of Brittany's album be taken off the shelves." "Yay!" the girls shouted. What they didn't know though, was that Brittany was standing right there, listening to it all. She was very hurt. "There will be consequences," Ron continued. "She'll have to apologize in front of millions of people, and she will be suspended from recording songs for two months." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thank you Ron. I totally owe you." "Don't worry about it." Ron said getting a hug from her. The girls also hugged Ron and started out the door. They were startled when Brittany stopped in front of them. "I heard it all." she said. "You shouldn't have took my song," Yasmin said. "I helped you get this contract because I believed in you. But, whatever." "I'm sorry," Brittany said. "I sorry for everything. I didn't know that I would get in this much trouble." Yasmin stopped and turned around. She went into Ron's office and said, "Call them back, and catch them before they take all the CD's off the shelves." Brittany looked at Yasmin and said, "I really am sorry. But it's just, you're so good at writing songs, and I suck at it. So I took it to see what people would think about it." "Just don't do it again," Yasmin said. "I won't be so nice next time. Friends again?" "Yeah." Brittany answered with a smile. They hugged and the rest of the Bratz joined in. "Now come on," Sasha said. "We're gonna help you write a song." "Okay." Brittany said. She left with the girls with a huge smile on her face.

Chapter 19 done. Chapter 20 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	20. Bizarre Day

**Chapter 20: Bizarre Day**

**After Christmas Break**

It was a chilly but sunny January morning in Stilesville and the Bratz girls were walking inside Stiles High's warm building. Christmas Break was over and it was now January 6th, time for school to start back up. "I'm really excited about coming back," Cloe said as she and the gang stopped at their lockers. "I missed school for once. Although, I had fun skiing with mom and dad." "Did they sing Elvis songs?" Sasha asked with a smile. "No," Cloe answered with a chuckle. "We sang Leona Lewis and Girls Aloud songs." The girls laughed and closed their lockers. "How did you do at Ice Skating Camp?" Sasha asked Yasmin. "Really good," Yasmin answered. "See, me, Hannah, and Natalie are a team right. So, we were all in this like, competition thing, and we got the first place trophy." "Good job." Jade said. "I'll say." Sasha agreed. "Thanks," Yasmin said as she spotted Cameron coming. "I had fun." Cameron walked toward them, but when Yasmin spoke, he just walked right pass. "What's up with him?" Cloe asked. "I'm gonna go and find out," Yasmin said. "I'll meet you in class." "Okay." Jade said. Yasmin went off down the hall and when she finally got to Cameron, she said, "Hey." He turned to her, then turned back around and said, "Hey." "What's wrong with you?" Yasmin asked. "This." Cameron answered as he pulled out a copy of OK! Magazine. He showed Yasmin the picture of her and her friend Jonathan at Ice Skating Camp. "He's just my friend," Yasmin said. "We were hanging out by the frozen pond that we skate on." "Whatever," Cameron said. "I'm going to class." He slammed his locker door shut and walked off, leaving Yasmin there alone. She finally managed to make herself walk to class.

**Second Period**

The girls were sitting in Mrs. Reyes class for second period, just talking. Everyone had finished thier work, so Mrs. Reyes said that they could talk. "So he barely talked to you?" Dana asked. Yasmin sighed and answered, "Yeah. Man, the paps can go screw themselves." "That's why he stopped talking to you?" Fianna asked, "because of some stupid picture in OK! mag?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I don't know what to do." She put her head down. "What's wrong Yasmin?" Mrs. Reyes asked as she came over to the table. "She's having boy problems." Fianna answered. Mrs. Reyes nodded, knelt down beside Yasmin, and asked, "Do you wanna talk to me babygirl?" Yasmin lifted her head up and looked at Mrs. Reyes through a haze of tears. "Go to the bathroom to get yourself right sweetie," Mrs. Reyes said as she let Yasmin by. "You know that you can talk to me." Yasmin took her purse and left out. She went to the bathroom and stayed there for a minute. She finally got herself together and left out of the bathroom. On her way back, she saw Cameron and waved. He ignored her and she felt the tears come back. She went right back to the bathroom, sat in one of the stalls, and cried. She pulled out her black LG enV² and signed onto the internet. She went to MySpace and quickly posted a blog, saying that she was upset because her boyfriend wouldn't talk to her, and other stuff. After she was finished, she turned off her phone and put it back in her purse. She wiped her eyes, came out of the stall, and looked in the mirror. She pulled out some lip gloss and applied some, then some black eyeliner. Afterwards, she left out and went back to class. When she got in there, they were about to leave for lunch. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Reyes asked. Yasmin nodded and got in line with her friends. The class then went off to lunch.

**Lunch**

"Cameron will talk to you sooner or later." Fianna said. She and the gang were sitting around the lunch table in the warm cafeteria, talking. "I wish I could agree." Yasmin said. She pulled out her phone and texted Hannah, who was, of course, on the other side of the cafeteria. Soon after texting her, Hannah appeared right by her side. "What's wrong?" Hannah asked. "Cameron won't talk to me," Yasmin answered. "All because of that stupid picture the paps took of me and Jonathan while we were hanging out by the frozen pond at camp." "Oh," Hannah said. "Well, are you okay?" "No," Yasmin answered. "But then again, I can understand why Cameron is mad. This all starts back at that kiss between me and Shawn." "You guys resolved that though." Hannah said. "Doesn't matter," Yasmin said. "He probably never started trusting me again." "Don't say that Yasmin," Hannah said. "I'm sure that he-" She stopped when she saw something shocking. Yasmin turned around and saw Cameron talking with Jasmine. They were sitting together at another table, laughing and joking. Yasmin shut her eyes tight and tried to stop the tears. She took off the locket and promise ring, went over to Cameron, and shoved it in his face. "I don't want it back," she said with tears streaming down his face. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't come near me, don't even look at me." She got her handbag and left out of the cafeteria." "She's really upset." Jasmine said. "Yeah." Cameron said. He looked at the stuff in his hand and said, "Hold this Jas." "Okay." Jasmine said. Cameron handed it to her and went out of the cafeteria. Yasmin was in the hallway with her face buried in her hands. "Yasmin." Cameron said. Yasmin looked up and started walking away, but Cameron grabbed her hand. "What?" Yasmin asked. "You wanna know what happened don't you?" Cameron asked. Yasmin nodded and Cameron explained, "See, while you were gone to camp, Jas and I started hanging out. So, then stuff just got, a little serious." That was so not what Yasmin wanted to hear. "Great," Yasmin said sarcastically. "Happy happy for you. But I'll be heartbroken forever and ever." She turned and went off down the hall to Study Hall.

**After School Recording Session**

That afternoon at about three-thirty, Yasmin was in the recording studio. She had recorded the same part about five times because she couldn't get it right. "Yasmin," Tim said. "Focus, please." "I'm trying." Yasmin snapped. Tim was shocked that she had reacted that way. Yasmin took off the headphones, slammed them down on the stand, and came out from behind the glass. "What's wrong with you?" Tim asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmin said. "Yasmin," Tim said getting up and putting his arm around her. "You know that you can talk to me." Yasmin started to cry again. "Tell me." Tim said as he held her tight. She explained everything, crying all through it. "It's okay," Tim said. "Cameron's a moron." Yasmin pulled away and got her stuff. "I can't do this now," she said. "I'll talk to you later." "Okay." Tim said. Yasmin left out and went on home.

Later that evening, after eating a little bit of her dinner, Yasmin was up in her room, strumming a song on her guitar. She was strumming her song, _Home _(really by Melanie C). _"Hear my voice. Did you see me coming? I made the choice. And now, I'm running," _she sang. _"Turn me round. Let me go. Take, me Home." _She got halfway through that song and felt the tears coming again. She fought them and kept singing, "_But it wouldn't change a thing. Wouldn't change the way I feel. For today is the price I pay. For tomorrow." _After singing that, she signed into MySpace. She saw that both Jasmine and Cameron were on. Suddenly, a box from Skype popped up from Jasmine.

_JazzyLuvsYa: Hi Yasmin_

_PrettyPrincess101:What do you want?  
JazzyLuvsYa: Just to say sorry._

_PrettyPrincess101: Whatever. I gotta go._

Yasmin signed off and lay accross her bed. She didn't even think that what was happening was real. She thought that she was just dreaming. _"And I can't seem to get my head around, all the things that I feel good about." _sounded her phone. She reached over on the computer stand, picked it up, and looked at the number. It was Sasha's. She pushed the button and answered, "Hello?" "Hey," Sasha said. "Just calling to check on you. We got kinda worried when you didn't come to the office like you said." Yasmin smacked her forhead and said, "Sorry Sasha, I totally spaced. Maybe I can come tomorrow afternoon." "Did you record anything?" Sasha asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "I went over the same part five times because I couldn't get it right. Finally, I just came home, ate a little, and came upstairs." "You need to get some rest girl," Sasha said. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Okay." Yasmin said. "Love ya," Sasha said. "Bye." "Love ya too, bye." Yasmin said. She ended her call and put her phone on the stand. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, so she wiped them off. Yasmin's stepsister, Megan, walked in and asked, "Yas, are you okay?" "I'll be okay." Yasmin said turning over on her stomach so she could mess around on her laptop. "Okay," Megan said. "I just want you to know, that I'm here if you wanna talk." Yasmin looked at her and said, "Thanks." Megan smiled and left out. Yasmin got up, changed into some denim jeans, a black and white striped hoodie, and a pair of black and white sneakers. She grabbed her iPod and phone, and went out for a jog.

**At Sasha's House**

"Maybe we should call Yasmin," Cloe said. "You know that she's really not okay, when her phone conversations are way less than an hour." "Hit her up on her cell," Sasha said coming back into the living room. "I just called the house and her mom said she went out." "Okay," Cloe said pulling out her phone and dialing Yasmin's number. "I got it." After a few rings, Yasmin's voice mail picked up and it said: _'Hey, Yas here. Sorry I missed your call, but if you could just leave your name and number, I'll try and get back. Love ya.' _Cloe left a message, then ended her call. "That's strange," she said. "Yasmin always answers." "Let's go out and find her." Jade suggested. The girls agreed and they all left the house.

**Yasmin In The Park**

Yasmin ran to the park and sat down on a bench. She was listening to You'll Get Yours, by Melanie C, on her iPod. She turned it off and put it in her pocket. Her whole day was replaying in her head and it was givng her a major headache. She looked around and happened to see Cameron and Jasmine with their arms around eachother, laughing and talking. "So not staying here." she said aloud to herself. She got up and started walking toward her dad's house. However, she sped up when she noticed that it was starting to snow. "Snow, in California." she said aloud. She ran off to her dad's house.

"So you and Cameron have broken up?" Enrique asked his daughter as they sat at the table with Lisa and Jessica. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "I'm gonna kill him for breaking your heart." Enrique said. "Baby," Lisa said. "You can't do that." "He messed with my daughter's heart." Enrique said. "Doesn't mean you can go and kill him." Lisa said. "Mom's right," Jessica said. "Enrique, you can't hurt him." "Yeah daddy," Yasmin said. "Maybe I can fix it on my own." "Alright," Enrique said sitting back in his chair. "I'll let you try, but if you come back to me crying, I'll hurt him." "Deal." Yasmin said rolling here eyes. She hugged her dad and said, "Can you take me home?" "Sure baby," Enrique said. "The snow's getting worse anyway." They left out of the house.

Chapter 20 done. Chapter 21 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	21. Can't Let Go

**Chapter 21: Can't Let Go**

_"I don't know what tomorrow brings. The sun may shine, the world come tumbling down," _Yasmin sang the next day at lunch with her band. _"I don't know what went on before, but I'm sure of the Here and Now." _They were sitting at a table together, with their lunch, making beats to the song on the table. It was Yasmin's song, Here and Now (again, really by Melanie C. I know you guys are getting sick of Melanie ). She wasn't sitting with her friends today because Cameron and Jasmine were sitting there, and she didn't want to be anywhere near them. After singing that, Mark asked, "Practice this afternoon right?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Look what I wrote over Christmas Break." She pulled the notebook from her her bag and showed it to the guys. "Now that's awesome," Greg commented. "How long did it take?" "Fifteen minutes," Yasmin answered as she noticed Sasha heading their way. "Hannah and Nat helped too." Sasha came up and said, "Hey." "Hey," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Cameron and Jasmine wanted me to tell you that they were-" Sasha began. "I already heard sorry," Yasmin cut her off. "I don't wanna hear it again." "Oh come on Yas," Sasha said. "Just come and hear them out." "No," Yasmin said. "I refuse to. I don't wanna hear what they have to say, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna meet up with Hannah and we're going to Study Hall." She dumped her tray, met up with Hannah, and they went to Study Hall.

**After School at Yasmin's House**

"I wish I was famous." Hannah said that afternoon at Yasmin's house. They were in Yasmin's room, going through a pile of lyric books. "No you don't," Yasmin said. "The paps always in your face. Getting your songs stolen, and sometimes, poor album sales, which causes you to get dropped from your label." "Maybe I don't." Hannah said. "Hey you lot." said Natalie as she walked into the room. "Hey Nat," the girls said. "Help out much." "Don't mind if I do," Natalie said in a thick british accent. "So, how are you doing now Yasmin?" "Fine I guess," Yasmin said. "As long as I don't think about it, I'm great actually." "Oh." Natalie said. The girls kept flipping through the books, but Yasmin stopped when she saw a song she had written a year before. It was a song for her and Cameron, and she had written his name at the top and surrounded it with little hearts. She was upset that it was all over. "What is it?" Hannah asked. She took the book from Yasmin and said, "Oh." Natalie looked, then she and Hannah put their arms around Yasmin. "It's okay," Natalie said. "If it makes you feel any better, Cameron's an idiot." "But he's my idiot." Yasmin cried. After she finally calmed down, Hannah asked, "What do you want me to do with it?" "I'll do something with it later." Yasmin asked as she took the book and threw it on her bed. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked. "Sure." Natalie answered. They quickly cleaned up the mess and put their jackets on. They grabbed their cell phones and left the house for a walk.

"This is so hard to deal with," Yasmin said to her friends as they walked down the streets of Stilesville. "I mean, Cameron and I were together for two years, now, it's all over." "All because of a stupid picture." Natalie said. "I guess." Yasmin answered. She sighed and they walked all the way downtown. "Hey," Hannah said. "Look, you said that you were gonna get a third hole put in each of your ears. Why don't you go in." "No thanks," Yasmin said. "Keep walking." The girls kept on walking until they reached the Uptown Fashion Mall. "Come on," Natalie said. "Hot Topics is still open. Let's head inside." The girls went inside the mall and headed for Hot Topics.

"Thanks for the shopping therapy," Yasmin said to her girls that night after they'd gotten back to the house. "I needed it." "No problem," Hannah said. "Now come on Nat, I'll give you a ride home." "Thanks," Natalie said. "Don't feel like walking back anyway." The girls laughed and hugged Yasmin. After the hug, they went off home. Yasmin pulled out her phone and looked through all the pictures. Everytime she saw Cameron, a tear would roll down her cheek. She turned on the TV to the Music Choice Channel, and coincidentally, A World Without You was on by Emma Bunton. The tears filled Yasmin's eyes. _"Everything that I touch turns to blue, when I'm living in A World Without You." _sang Emma. That was the part that hit Yasmin hard. She turned over on her side and let the tears flow. After the song was over, she turned to some cartoons and fell asleep on them.

Chapter 21 done. Chapter 22 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	22. Cutest Guy Ever

**Chapter 22: Cutest Guy Ever**

**2 Months Later**

Sasha walked along Delancy Avenue, singing along to a familiar tune on her iPod. It was 'Sandcastle Disco' by Solange Knowles, and Sasha knew every single word. She bopped her head to the beat as she turned down Kaufman Avenue, and when she wasn't looking, she ran smack, into someone. It knocked her earplugs out of her ear, so she said, "Hey, watch it." "Sorry about that." said the person. Sasha picked up her iPod, and when she looked up, she saw the cutest guy ever. He had jet black, tanned skin, and gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing a black tank, a pair of tan shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. "Sorry for being rude." Sasha said as the guy helped her up. "It's alright," said the guy. "Anyway, I'm Jonathan." "Nice to meet you," Sasha said. "I'm Sasha." "Nice to meet you too." said Jonathan. Sasha noticed that he had what sounded like a British Accent, so she asked, "Where are you from?" "Australia," answered Jonathan. "Could you tell from my accent?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "What are you doing in the US?" "Family just moved here," Jonathan answered. "Are you a native of this place?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Been living here all my life." "Do you think you could show me around?" Jonathan asked. "Sure." Sasha answered. "Thank you." Jonathan said. "No problem." Sasha said. She turned around and she and Jonathan headed down the streets of Stilesville. She showed him most of the streets, and all the shops and stuff that were around. After a tour of the town, Jonathan looked at Sasha and said, "Awesome. Very nice city." Sasha smiled and asked, "So, what street do you live on?" "Ellevista Avenue up in Stiles Hills." Jonathan answered. "Me too," Sasha said. "We live on the same street. That's cool." "Yeah," Jonathan agreed. "So, can I walk you home?" "Sure." Sasha answered. They started the walk back up to Stiles Hills.

"This is my stop," Sasha said. "So, I guess I'll see you around." "See ya." Jonathan said. Sasha smiled, turned away shyly, and went into the house. She closed the door and leaned up against it, just thinking. "The hottest Australian that I've ever seen." she said. She ran upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Jade's number, but she didn't notice that it was almost seven and that Jade was probably knocked out because she had to do some work at the animal shelter earlier. "Hello?" answered a sleepy voice. "Hey Kool Kat," Sasha said. "Did I wake you?" "Yeah, from a good nap," Jade answered. "What's up though?" "Sorry about waking you," Sasha said. "But, when I was walked around town today, I met the cutest guy. His name is Jonathan and he's from Australia." Jade had sat up in her bed then. "A hot Aussie?" she asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "He just moved here." Jade was about to say something when she got a beep on the phone. "Gotta go Sash," she said. "Sorry, got another call and I think that it's my cousin." "Bye." Sasha said. She hung up the phone and went downstairs for a snack. Her mother had just bought more frozen yogurt. As soon as she picked out a cup of Vanilla and a spoon, the doorbell rang. "I got honey." her mom said. She was looking presentable. "What's going on mom?" Sasha asked. "Our new neighbors," Michelle answered as she looked in the mirror. "I invited them over." Sasha's eyes widened. Was it Jonathan? What was he gonna think of her family? She pulled out her iPod, quickly turned it on, and ran out back to the patio. Jonathan made her really nervous, and she was never that nervous to talk to a guy, considering the face that she was friends with a several guys. "Sasha," Michelle called. "Come in here!" Sasha took a deep breath and slowly walked back inside. She closed the patio door and put the blinds down, then went into the living room. "Sasha," Robert said. "These are the Ingrams, thats Nicola and Bob, and their daughter Anna, and son Jonathan." "Nice to meet you." Sasha said looking at Jonathan. "Sasha and I met this afternoon," Jonathan explained. "She showed me all around town. She's a very lovely girl." Sasha felt her cheeks get warm, fast. "Excuse me for a sec." she said. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. Quickly, she sat down at her computer, signed onto MySpace to see which one of her friends she could talk to. Yasmin was on, and just when she was about to click her name, a box popped up from Skype.

_PrettyPrincess101: Hey Bunny Boo_

_BunnyBoo873: Hey. Did Jade call you and tell u about the hot Aussie?_

_PrettyPrincess101: Yea. She said that she was about to go to bed though because she was beat._

_BunnyBoo873: Well, he's here, the hot Aussie. He just called me lovely and I totally felt myself blush. OMG!!!!!!_

_PrettyPrincess101: Chill. Go back downstairs and act cool. Promise me?_

_BunnyBoo873: Yea, I promise. Thanks Yas, love ya. Bye._

_PrettyPrincess101: Bye._

Sasha signed off and went back downstairs. Her parents and the Ingrams were sitting in the living room, talking about stuff. Jonathan looked up, saw Sasha, and said, "There she is." Sasha waved and sat down in the floor beside her mother. "Why don't you tell them a little bit about Bratz Sash." Robert suggested. "Okay," Sasha said. "Uh, well, I'm in the pop group Bratz, and actually, for our Bratitude Tour over the summer, we came to Australia, that's actually where we finished. We've been singing together for about, 5 years I think, and we've been best friends since we were kids because our parents were friends and still are." "So how did you guys start singing?" Anna asked, eager to listen. "That's a long story," Sasha said. "See, we were-" Her phone rang, cutting her off. She pulled it out and pushed the button and answered, "Hello?" "Sash," Cloe said. "We, are going out tonight, I just got Jade out the bed and you better not be in it." "I'm not," Sasha said, getting up. "Now what's up?" "Tickets to see Paramore play in about two hours and I'm on my way to get you so we can to to the Stiles Music Hall." Cloe explained. "Can I get ready?" Sasha asked. "You better hurry." Cloe said. "I will." Sasha said. She ended the call and bolted upstairs. She quickly had to put together an outfit, do her make up, accessorize, and look presentable. She didn't wanna be rude and leave the guests, but this was probably her only chance to Paramore live. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, black t-shirt with Paramore across it in big, silver letters, and a pair of black sneakers. She put on her black arm warmers, then a black hoodie over it. She put on a pair of big silver hoops, a diamond necklace that spelled out _Sasha, _and a charm bracelet on each arm. She applied some black eye liner, then some eyeshadow, then clear lip gloss. She checked herself out one more time after brushing her hair out, then went downstairs with her handbag. Her mom looked at her and asked, "Where are you going?" "To see Paramore play mom," Sasha answered. "Cloe's on her-" She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Cloe and the others standing there. "Hey Angel," she said. "I'm ready." "So are we," Cloe said as she and the crew stepped inside. The girls were almost completely matched. They all had on their jeans and Paramore t-shirts, and black sneakers. They also all had on arm warmers, so basically, the only difference was that Jade had streaks in her hair, that were hot pink. "Jade," Yasmin said. "You stick out like a sore thumb." "I don't care," Jade said with a smile. "I have to express myself some how. So, the quickest thing was to get hot pink streaks done. I get great reviews from fashion mags for this." She spun around like she was on the catwalk and did a little curtsey. "Come on Little Miss Fashion Diva," Sasha said. "Mom, we'll be back later." "Be careful girls." Michelle said. As soon as Sasha was out the door, Michelle said, "Wait a second." "Go ahead and get in the car," Sasha said. "I'm coming." She turned back to her mom and said, "Before you say anything, I'm sorry I can't stay." "It's okay," Michelle said. "I forgot to give you a hug." "Oh." Sasha said. She hugged her mom then waved goodbye. She got into the passenger seat of Cloe's car, then the girls went off down the street for their Girls Night Out.

Chapter 22 done. Chapter 23 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	23. Graduation Day

**Chapter 23: Graduation Day**

**3 Months Later**

The Bratz girls held hands in the hallway of Stiles High School on a warm June afternoon. Finally, it was time for the Bratz to graduate. Yasmin and Cameron were friends again by that time as well. They promised that they'd remain in eachother's lives and possibly, give their relationship another try in the future. "Cam and Yas," said Koby. "Get together for a pic." "Okay." Cameron said. He put his arm around Yasmin's shoulders and she put his arm around her waist. Cameron hadn't put his arm around Yasmin like that for a while, and to him, it felt good. Koby snapped the picture with his digital camera, then said, "Perfect, thanks." "Okay." Yasmin said as they let go. "Hey Yas," Cameron said. "One more hug." "Sure." Yasmin said. She hugged him tight and said, "Love you." "Love you too." Cameron said. Yasmin smiled and went over to her friends. "Dude," Dylan said to Cameron. "You and Yas ever gettin' back together?" "It would be nice in the future," Cameron answered. "You know, getting married, havin' some kids, you know what I mean." "Yeah," Dylan answered. "Cam, it was great going to school together all these years man." "Same here." Cameron said. They shook hands, then went over to their friends. "Are you guys ready to graduate?" Eitan asked. "I know I am," Jade answered. "I'm super super super excited." "Wow," Sasha said. "You've never been that excited." "I have so," Jade said. "Remember when I met Victoria Beckham, then when I met Kelly Rowland, and then, when I met-" "We get it Jade." Koby cut her off. "Sorry." Jade said. "Hi guys." said a voice. The girls and guys turned around and saw Hannah and Natalie. Rockwater's graduation had been the day before, so Natalie was already officially free. "Thanks for coming Natalie," Yasmin said giving her friend a hug. "If I loose touch with you, I'll never forget hanging out with you the two years that you've been in America." Natalie smiled and in a thick British accent, "Same here. Come to Liverpool every once in a while." "I'll try," Yasmin said as she turned to Hannah. "And Hannah, if I loose touch with you, stay out of trouble." "No promises on that." Hannah said with a smile. They hugged and Natalie said, "I see my mum so I'm going to sit. I'll be watching and if you see numerous camera flashes, it's me." They shared a laugh and Natalie left. The girls stood in the hallway until Principal Gonzales finally said, "Now, join me in welcoming, Stiles High School's Class of 2008." That was the cue. The doors on both sides on the gym opened and the seniors walked out. With their cap and gowns, they felt very powerful. The Bratz got their seats next to eachother so one could stop the other from possibly crying. They went through a number of speeches, including the Valedictory Address that was given by Hannah, who was valedictorian. After a little more of boring stuff, Principal Gonzales finally said, "We will now be handing out the diplomas to our students. She went through names until she finally got to Sasha's and said, "Sasha Elizabeth Johnson." Sasha got up and went up. After a few more names, Principal Gonzales said, "Yasmin Maria Montes." Yasmin went up on stage to get her stuff. More names went by until Principal Gonzales said, "Cloe Leanne Smith." Cloe did her thing. A few more names, then Principal Gonzales said, "Jade Alexandrea Suarez." Jade went on the stage. After finishing up, Principal Gonzales said, "Everyone here tonight, I present to you, Stiles High School's Class of 2008!" The students threw their caps up in the air. After the graduation was over, the girls went on outside with the boys. Cameron pulled Yasmin to the side and asked, "One more for old time's sake?" "A hug?" Yasmin asked. "No," Cameron answered. "One more kiss for old time's sake." "Okay." Yasmin said. They kissed eachother softly, and soon, were in a full make out session. "Looks like their not over eachother." Jade said. Yasmin heard that and parted. "It was for old time's sake." she said. "Whatever." Koby said. They all laughed and Cameron hugged Yasmin tight. "One day," he said in her ear. "One day, we'll be together again." "Love you." Yasmin said as she hugged him back. "I love you too." Cameron said. They let go and Jade asked, "Party tonight?" "Yeah." the gang agreed. They all shared a few hugs with eachother, and hung out outside before going home.

_"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top." _blared the music from the speakers in the Gymnasium that night. It was the Post-Graduation party and the Bratz girls were there, dancing around with the boys, celebrating their last year together at Stiles High. "This is so awesome." Sasha said loud enough for the girls to hear. "I totally agree," Cloe said back as they all danced together. "Our Stiles High years were the best." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But they had some lows, didn't they." "Yeah," Jade said. "But they made us stronger." The girls quickly shared a group hug, then continued to danced the night away.

That night, the girls talked on the phone, just remembering the good times they shared at Stiles High. Now, they had an all new project to prepare for. They had to prepare for the College Life.

Final Chapter done. Hope you liked. Read and Review. More from me soon.


End file.
